


Gingerbread

by soIiIoquy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, Hux doesn't do relationships, Hux is a secret geeky fanboy, Hux is all of us really, Kylo disagrees, Kylo doesn't talk much, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Meet-Cute, Minor age difference, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Hux, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Time Jump, Top Kylo Ren, and is also a geek, i guess?, it's a Meet-Cute and i'm cliché, just a bit, nearly canonical but more relevant since young ben at first, of course there is coffee involved as well, sort of meta, sorta Soft Kylux, there might be brief collars and cuffs involved, this is mostly just cute and unnecessary, this is somehow more sentimental than i intended, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soIiIoquy/pseuds/soIiIoquy
Summary: Who would ever expect to find the random boy you’d all but yelled at in public to get his shit together would then appear in the same store five years later and remember you with perfect clarity.Hux certainly hadn’t. And it didn’t help that the now man was taller, broader,frustratinglyattractive, and giving him the same wide doe-eyed look as back then.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Guys… This was just supposed to be a cute, completely unnecessary, mostly PWP piece to mess with between bouts of working on my big wip, but then it went and made itself more in-depth... I couldn’t help it. It happened. Ideas tend to come to me like air and sometimes they rally together to smother me until I give them life. It’s rude, but what can you do?
> 
> Probably unsurprisingly, gingerbread is one of my favorite endearments for Hux with these two, so if you didn’t pick up on the title being relevant to that, now you know. It happens. And I love it ❤
> 
>  
> 
> This fic has a [moodboard](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/post/172920143183/gingerbread-kylux-explicit-20050-3-chp) too!!

**\---[|(X)|]---**

 

The store was too crowded, the line was too long, and the space overall was much too warm for his liking. On a normal day Hux preferred to frequent the mall as little as possible, electing to do the majority of his purchasing online, food and other common necessities notwithstanding. The mall was typically a nightmare; it was likewise too crowded, too loud, and too long a drive from his university. Finding what he wanted, or at least something at all, was a toss up, a fifty-fifty gamble, and thus hardly a worthwhile time investment.

Today, however, was not a normal day. Not exactly. While in truth it was nothing more than an average Saturday afternoon, it was also the day Hux had finally been able to snag some free time away from the chains of his finals studies and indulge himself, just a bit, by celebrating his birthday. It was four days late, and technically unorthodox, but it was  _his_  birthday and  _his_  money, and he’d chosen to celebrate his 21st by purchasing a gift for himself. Of course Phasma and Mitaka had offered to take him out and break in his new societal status upgrade, but Hux wasn’t much for bars or clubs, and he’d been capable of drinking for years anyway, European upbringing and all—having moved to the States for college, a secondary boon as he could also escape his simultaneously estranged and suffocating father.

His choice of personal celebration also allowed him to keep his gift decision, and thus secret enjoyment, to himself. Well, secret wasn’t quite the accurate term, he was fairly certain Phasma knew he was a bit of a closeted geek, but she didn’t need to learn the extent, nor have Mitaka weasel his way into the know. The man wasn’t particularly prone to gossip, but he told his boyfriend nearly  _everything_  and Thanisson was a blabbermouth of the highest caliber, especially when Hux was involved. Despite it having been two years now, the other man still didn’t seem able to get past the fact Mitaka had had a crush on Hux for their entire freshman year, and half of sophomore, the crush lasting even a bit into the pair’s initial friendship before they’d officially begun dating. Hux didn’t think it fair in the slightest that he continued to be punished for another man’s affections toward him which he didn’t feed nor reciprocate throughout the entirety of their friendship.

Honestly. Mitaka wasn’t even his type for one, and two he was relatively bland in his interest toward Hux’s guilty pleasure—his fanboy mentality for all things Star Wars.

It was due to that very proclivity that Hux now found himself stuck in a long line, waiting to check out with his ONE item, but a very important one. As far as he was concerned, of course. Only three days prior the release of new, limited and collector’s edition figures had been announced, none of which were available online – pre-order or no – without a shipping cost that was nearly as much as the figure, and a wait time that was, frankly, ridiculous. Plus, with some collectables, it was best to see it in person rather than hope for prime condition after transit.

Two years ago there had been a similar release of figures, which Hux – much like many of his fellow forum members – had expected to contain a highly anticipated Grand Moff Tarkin to replace the character’s initial, much older one, the widely distributed  _toy_  of appalling quality, and half the size and nearly all the detail of the new release. They’d all rolled their eyes at yet another Vader being announced as well, but at least this time they had what they’d wished for.

Hux had taken care to choose the best figure from the available stock displayed, though one could only tell so much from what was visible through the packaging, but overall Hux was satisfied. Now, he was desperately eager to get out of the store. Not to mention also growing rather hungry, having lapsed out of poor habit to eat breakfast once again. 

In the minutes Hux had been waiting – though it honestly felt like ages – Hux had been doing his best to ignore the little rustle of movement behind him, the hushed sounds of young voices joining along. Though he hadn’t looked, it was clear there were children behind him. While Hux wouldn’t say he disliked children, because honestly, much to most people’s sure surprise, Hux actually liked children just fine for the most part, but he did  _not_  care for unnecessary rowdy behavior in public places. And the ruckus behind him was quickly becoming more than just a contained bit of play, bleeding into his very precious personal space. 

His lip twitched when another little bump jostled him, then another, and another. Their voices were louder and their movements more pronounced, and it was clear whatever they’d been doing had turned into a small childish fight. His mood was already less than stellar; his week had been packed with long classes, followed by long hours of studies and homework, and this  _long_  fucking line was hampering the slightly alleviated mood his day off had brought earlier.

Hux could see he was next in line, so when another, more forceful bump knocked into him, one of the kids likely having been pushed, Hux decided to take the opportunity to say something, knowing he would be leaving soon thereafter.

He turned quickly following yet another jostle of being hit with a small child shoved into him like he weren’t even there,  _a fucking human being_. His eyes immediately fell on a boy, a teen, decently tall, a bit on the broad side, primarily in the shoulders, but overall sort of gawky and still clearly young despite such traits, his body not yet grown into itself. And the face that stared back at Hux was soft and terribly open. He was maybe around sixteen. From the way the kids were clumped it was evident the two were with him, a guardian or babysitter, though Hux didn’t really care which, only that he was definitely not doing his job.

The boy was quiet, wide-eyed, his feeble urging of the kids’ antics to cease died entirely, his hands shifting slowly behind his back while he continued to simply stare at Hux. It was brief, but Hux had seen the red saber in the boy’s hand, one of the larger and more expensive replicas unlike the obvious toys the children had. Hux wanted to roll his eyes at the gesture, as if he cared that the boy was buying the item. His only point of interest was his anger at being caught in the line of fire and this boy not keeping the kids in check as he surely ought to be.

"Are these kids with you?" Hux asked, his tone sharp and his eyes no doubt as fiery as his temper. However, the boy didn’t appear nervous or scared, which was a common reaction to being pinned with such a look. Those large brown eyes merely remained fixed on Hux and almost unblinking in their pointed stare, his thick lips slightly parted.

When an answer still didn’t come, just more gawking, Hux huffed and pressed irately, "well  _are_   _they_?"

As if he’d been smacked back to reality, the boy nodded hastily in response.

Despite having finally received some recognition of his words, Hux was simply more annoyed, his nails digging into his palm, his free hand having clenched into a tight fist as he’d waited. God, it was like pulling teeth with this kid.

"I don’t know if you’re their babysitter or relative or what, but you need to  _get. your. act. together._  and reign them in. I’ve spent nearly my entire time in this damn line being bumped and prodded by them as they blatantly disregarded the fact I am a human being, and a  _stranger_  at that. Having my personal space invaded, being shoved and hit with toys is  _not_  how I intended to spend my time today and I would appreciate it if you  _did your job_  and kept that from happening. Or at least teach them some  _manners,_ for God’s sake."

For every word Hux spoke, the boy simply nodded along, bobbing his head like one of the little funko pops on the shelves beside them, his unruly waves of black hair shifting along with the movement. To be honest, Hux wasn’t sure how much of his impromptu lecture was actually getting through to the boy since he looked just as deer-in-the-headlights as he had from the beginning, his compulsory nodding like an absentminded tick, though his speckled cheeks were a bit pink, likely in embarrassment. While his gawker really hadn’t changed much since Hux had spun around to chastise them, the children  _had_  ceased their little play-fight, staring up at Hux, their plastic lightsabers held lazily in their small hands.

Hux narrowed his eyes a little, like a finalizing point to his rebuke, and the boy actually reacted, swallowing slowly, obviously, his eyes blinking more rapidly. But, just like he had for the entirely of their interaction, the boy didn’t look afraid or upset or anything of the sort. He was mostly unreadable, and yet, somehow still remained terribly open, his big brown eyes seeming even darker than they were before, though it was possible Hux was simply imagining it. Regardless, Hux had made his point, and so he was done with this nonsense.

Turning back almost as quickly as he’d spun earlier, Hux found he was up to checkout, the poor employee behind the counter looking a bit chastised themself despite not being the target. Hux honestly didn’t care in the slightest if he’d made a scene; he was too annoyed to bother with the emotion of embarrassment right now. He just wanted to get out of that store, and by extension the  _fucking_   _mall_ , as quickly as possible.

He was tired, he was hungry, and now he was irritable.

Perfect.

As he swiped his card through the reader he heard a soft murmur of protest from behind him, the little girl speaking, whining almost, "Ben, why—" but her words were muffled, followed by a quiet hiss.

Once Hux had his purchase in hand, the plastic of the bag digging into his fingers and palm,  _finally_  leaving, Hux happened to catch sight of the teen holding his hand, glaring at the small girl who appeared to be glaring right back, the little boy beside her stifling his giggles. Hux simply rolled his eyes at the silent argument, glad to be heading home, pleased for his purchase and eager to get the figure – and whatever takeout struck his fancy – back to his dorm room where he could brag about it on the forum, beating out well over two-thirds of the members in acquiring the collector’s item so soon after release—the majority of those he didn’t had gotten theirs on pre-order and thusly wouldn’t have it for a while yet, which had Hux all the more smug.

It wasn’t long before Hux forgot all about his little confrontation, the encounter shoved to a far corner of his overcrowded mind. Instead, he became pleasantly lost in his forum discussions, nibbling his late lunch, texting Phasma, and checking his main ao3 account for the latest hit numbers after his most recent chapter post, his inbox still waiting with three unanswered comments.

 

 

**\---[|(Five Years Later)|]---**

 

 

Standing before a tall, floor to ceiling set of shelves packed with box upon box of perfectly organized funko pops, Hux found himself in a place he’d not expected to be only three months after moving back to his ‘home’ town—his first in America. He’d been drawn to the store out of some unconscious welling of nostalgia while at the mall to pick up a few items he’d needed sooner rather than later and so forewent his typical method of procurement via online ordering.

Even more unexpected was him staring with real consideration at a pop of Orson Krennic, a character Hux had determined to be somewhat ridiculous and thus unworthy of his true interest beyond necessity in fanfiction. And yet, as much as he’d tried not to – post-Rogue One –, Hux had found himself reading a few fics here and there where Krennic was not only a more prominent, if not main character, but also one side to a pairing he’d never in a million years have allowed himself to even consider casually. Unfortunately, the side of Hux that continued to indulge in some guilty pleasures had been sucked into not one, but  _two_  new pairings involving the man when his favorite guilty pleasure writer had churned out a few pieces involving them.

Of course the logical part of Hux’s mind reminded him that Tarkin was well beyond ‘out of his league’ for Krennic – everyone was, really – though that hadn’t stopped him from getting into the logistically improbable smutty works involving him and Vader. And while Hux admittedly had a penchant for the dark side, he would still say Galen was too good for Krennic as well.

Yet, despite everything to the contrary, Hux had fallen into them. And as absurd as it was, Hux was now standing here, in a store, legitimately considering spending his hard earned money on a useless toy of a character he only took real interest in via one of his deepest darkest fantasies within the realm of his still very secret enjoyment.

Really, it was all  _+!Knight[of]Ren!+_ ’s fault. Hux didn’t know who the author was but that person had managed to get Hux to not only read, but then become invested in far too many things and pairings he’d never considered, or wanted to consider. The only saving grace of this travesty was that  _+!Knight[of]Ren!+_  appeared to be a semi-regular reader of Hux’s own work on his secret account. It made him disgustingly pleased and shamefully proud to see the username each time.

Hux bit his lip, his hands fiercely gripping the sleeves of his dress shirt, his suit jacket having been left in his car. It was already a bit warm that day, and walking through the mall always tended to make him more so. The stifling atmosphere of too many bodies radiating heat and not enough air-conditioning to counter it while everyone walked endlessly or clumped up in small spaces with no regard to the flow of foot traffic. If he’d known this preposterous situation was going to happen, and thusly lead to wrinkling one of his favorite shirts, he’d have never left the thing.

Unfortunately that hadn’t stopped him from continuing to dig into the grey-blue fabric as he tried to ignore the impulse to reach out and pick up the box, the black dot eyes staring at him and bringing up memories of the fic he’d read the night before – terribly filthy, and actually had him jerking off afterward. That usually only happened when he read  _+!Knight[of]Ren!+_ ’s appalling yet perfect in ‘verse OC/OC works; deep, well written, ridiculously sexy, and honestly Hux couldn’t believe he’d spent  _years_  of his life invested in them.  _+!Knight[of]Ren!+_  was a fucking menace on his life sometimes.

Caught up in thinking on the piece, Hux’s fingers were loosening, his control waning, and he was just about to reach out and take a fucking Orson Krennic funko pop off the shelf when he heard a sudden intake of breath not far to his right. And he could swear he heard a mumble of something with ‘ginger’ in the word too.

His lip twitched at that, annoyed. Most days he was fond and even a little proud of his coloring, his hair not too orange and not too red, struck through with strands of gold to heighten the perfectly blended shades. His skin only lightly freckled rather than an eye-jarring mass of spots and was typically attractively fair unless he’d been too sleep-deprived. Other days, however, when coming face-to-face with fetishists or nonsensical bullies, Hux hated it.

Rather than let whoever this stranger was have the upper hand, Hux turned on his heel, intent on knocking them down a peg or two with a few choice words and pointed glares, but paused almost immediately, struck off guard and now frozen in place. Still, even in his surprise, the irritated words already building fell off his tongue before he could catch them.

"What did you say?"

Standing just a couple feet from him was a very tall, very broad man, with dark, inky hair that looked terribly soft, the wavy locks about an inch from his shoulder and a fringe of bangs lightly sweeping across his forehead, which his eyebrows were valiantly trying to disappear into. And beneath those he was boring big, expressive brown eyes into Hux’s own, the deer-in-the-headlights look rather fitting considering the doe eyes, lined by thick dark lashes to boot. In spite of the unexpected appearance, Hux did his best to shake away his surprise at finding someone so incredibly his type staring him down and instead schooled his face back into the mild annoyance he’d originally felt.

Noting the other man still hadn’t said a word in response to Hux’s earlier question, he pressed, "well?"

The man blinked, jerked from his own apparent haze, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips which only succeeded in drawing Hux’s eyes right to them. Fucking obscene.

"What?" he asked.

Hux sighed, ignoring his interest as best he could along with the little jolt down his spine at hearing the man’s stupidly pleasant voice, and reiterated his question.

"What did you say to me?"

At that the man looked briefly taken aback, like he clearly hadn’t realized he’d been heard. A subtle flush pinkened his cheeks then, the flecks of moles there becoming more prominent beneath the color, though his expression remained despite the blush.

"Nothing," he responded softly, glancing away for a moment. Seemingly absentminded, he ran a large hand through his hair, his bangs going to blend in with the waves atop his head, some falling back before he ruffled them into place again.

Hux bit his lip, watching the movement, a curl of jealousy at that hand growing inside him as he wished it was tangled in his own hair instead. Too overwhelmed by his reaction, Hux waived any further pressing or expressed irritation that he typically might have continued with, and opted to move past it.

"Nevermind then," he said as dismissively as he could manage, and swiftly looked back to the shelf he’d been perusing.

"Wait," the man blurted suddenly, prompting Hux to turn back with a knitted brow, a curl of vague annoyance still lingering regardless of his attraction. "I’m sure you don’t remember, but, a few years ago we met in this store." 

The crease in Hux’s brow deepened as he tried to place when he’d ever seen someone like this man. He was a rather striking person, even if attraction wasn’t one of the reasons for noticing the man, so Hux was sure he’d remember seeing him.

"I was just a kid then." The corner of his mouth turned up a little into a small fond grin. "You yelled at me when my cousin and her friend were roughhousing."

Hux tipped his head, thinking. Sooner than he’d expected his confusion fell away as he remembered a boy, tall and gawky, who’d stared like a deer in the headlights with big doe eyes just as the man before him had done a minute ago.

"Oh yes," Hux murmured before taking stock of the man again. He didn’t have a clear picture of the boy in his memory to really tell, but he believed he could see the similarities, where the softness of the boy became the sharpness of the man. Though he wasn’t really sharp featured, still sort of soft, just not in the same way. Face aside, he’d grown even taller, taller than Hux now, though only slightly, and was far more muscled, not that the boy hadn’t already had an edge on Hux’s slender frame back then too.

"You’ve certainly grown," Hux remarked, pointedly looking him up and down, cleverly allowing himself the opportunity due to the comment.

The man grinned, his cheeks still a bit pink but clearly satisfied. "And you’re mostly the same. Though your hair’s slightly longer, and looser."

Hux nearly jerked with a gasp when the man’s hand reached out and swept lightly through the carefully arranged fringe of Hux’s bangs. The man’s thumb touched his forehead for a brief moment, grazing along a pale eyebrow before the soft touch of his hair returned, settling more precisely than the man’s had after he’d disheveled his own.

"It’s nice," the man added.

Fighting to keep his eyes from going wide, Hux was struggling internally. He simply couldn’t believe someone – still a stranger, really – had just.. _touched_  him, ran his thick fingers through Hux’s hair like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. And even worse, Hux hadn’t balked at it, hadn’t jerked from the touch, hadn’t snapped out in either a sarcastic or vicious way, and he still couldn’t muster it now.

"Uh," Hux eventually, inelegantly, emitted, the shock still outweighing his usual biting remarks.

The man leaned back a bit as if realizing his intrusion. "Sorry," he said in a quiet yet calm tone of voice, though he didn’t look particularly ashamed at all.

"It’s," Hux began, but all the things he should say still weren’t forthcoming. He huffed softly then, rolling his eyes at himself and replied a bit weaker than he’d like, "don’t worry about it."

Rather than parting ways, the man stepped closer, definitely in Hux’s personal space now. "There’s a Starbucks stand not far, and my break’s in ten minutes."

Hux just stared for a moment, their fixed gazes nearly on par with one another and the depth of those brown eyes was terribly sincere. Hopeful and confident. The half casual, half tentative manner of this peculiar, frustratingly attractive stranger was continuing to throw Hux off-kilter.

And because of that Hux found himself physically unable to deny the man and his odd not really a question.

"I suppose," he answered as evenly as he could.

The man grinned, wide and surprisingly warm. "See you soon." 

His large hand brushed down Hux’s arm before he turned away, and the second the man wasn’t looking Hux quickly pushed his feet into gear, moving him until he was out of the store. Not too fast, but fast enough to hide the infuriating blush that had grown along with how his spine had tingled at the sensation of the man’s touch. Hux had no idea what he’d just gotten himself into, but he didn’t want to escape like he might normally. He was curious, interested, still annoyed but in an intrigued way. Against his better judgment, he wanted more.

 

**\--[|X|]--**

 

Calling the Starbucks a ‘stand’ was rather underselling the place, though it wouldn’t qualify as a real shop either. The establishment looked like it had been cut open, tucked into a corner really, deep enough to allow for a couple checkouts and usual displays, the necessary equipment in the back behind the counters, but two of the four typical walls were gone. It was rather open, with the area beyond its missing walls speckled with small, stereotypically round tables should one wish to sit rather than take their purchase with them as they continued through the mall. Hux personally always found it ridiculous and messy to carry anything beyond an appropriate beverage or snack when walking. Not to mention several stores didn’t allow for outside food and drink.

Hoping to make quick work of his order, Hux opted for a simple black coffee. Most evenings he habitually partook of his favorite tea, a bitter brew that he had to special order—Tarine didn’t seem to be available in the States, and he’d  _looked_. Considering the somewhat unusual nature of the day, Hux supposed he could forgo his evening tea in favor of the small indulgence. Truthfully he’d been trying to wean himself off coffee for a few years now, but he supposed the occasional drink wouldn’t hurt.

After a brief glance around the area Hux chose a table farther away from the half-shop, nearer the cross section of the mall’s spacious walkways, each corner bordered by a few planters of painfully obvious fake foliage with a bench against one side of each. The dome of glass that made the ceiling above allowed for the sun to shine down and bathe the wide area as though they were outside and not within a huge building crammed with stores and bustling people. In most cases he’d deem the cliché nature of the bright imitation of an outdoor park, the small, round tables with wrought iron chairs, and the commercial coffee shop with that perfect ‘coffee shop’ aesthetic to be rather superfluous and kitschy, but for once Hux found himself not minding.

It had only been five minutes, Hux having managed rather immediate service, the line not growing until after his arrival, and he was already feeling an unexpected tendril of impatience. One leg crossed casually over the other, one hand in his lap while the other rested in a light grip around his cup. It was the second he caught himself bobbing his foot that he uncrossed his legs and sat up straight, silently chastising himself. Hux wasn’t often a particularly impatient man, he knew exactly how to organize his time just as much as bid it while working toward a goal. He had no reason to be impatient. Especially when it was less than – Hux checked his watch – three minutes of wait time now.

In an effort to pass the brief interim more quickly, Hux looked down at his attire, checking himself over. His dark navy slacks were as immaculate as possible given the time of day, the pleat down the center still perfect, and his shoes shined as best as they could after several hours out of the house and away from his polishing kit. Hux tugged his sleeves taut, twisting the bronze cuffs out of habit, the subtle, expected creases at the inner elbows a little worse for his earlier worrying than the ones at the groin of his slacks from hours of sitting. As satisfied as he could be with his shirt, Hux went to adjusting his waistcoat, checking each round button, smoothing down the light grey fabric, his fingers tracing the fitted darts and the plaid pattern stitched with rich brown threads that matched the color of his wingtips. He’d removed his tie along with his suit jacket earlier, allowing himself one button undone. Yet another tactic to keep himself cooler while perusing, as well as help him to appear more casual for a brief outing to the local mall.

Hux carefully arranged his hair as best he could without a mirror, fixing anything the other man might have upset with his unprovoked touching. With another sweep at the fringe across his forehead, Hux realized he was being a tad ridiculous. Yes, he didn’t feel quite as flustered as he’d been in the store, but he didn’t need to preen for a brief meeting, a mini date at most. He wasn’t unattractive, and it was clear his dark-haired admirer was interested. For God’s sake, he was being downright silly.

Curtly nodding to himself, Hux lifted his drink, relaxing back into the lightly cushioned chair as he waited the – Hux checked his watch – 57 seconds before ten minutes would have finally elapsed.

Only another two minutes passed, probably as close to ten as was possible for the man to arrive after taking his break, when his not quite stranger slipped quietly into the seat adjacent to him. Hux nearly startled – careful to not seem as if he’d narrowly avoided choking – at how quiet the man actually was. Surprising considering his size. 

"You came," the man said, his tone a little awed but otherwise pleased.

Setting down his drink on one of the napkins he’d brought, Hux gave a faint nod. "Of course. I said I would, didn’t I?"

The man just continued to grin, something small and sincere, his crossed arms leaning on the table, their knees close but not quite touching.

It took a moment, but thankfully Hux’s mind helped pull him from their little impromptu staring contest with the reminder that neither of them knew the other’s name. Out of habit, and a bit of hope, Hux glanced down in search of a name tag on the man’s shirt; black, the collar a bit mussed and all three buttons undone, the edge of a dark grey undershirt visible, and the long sleeves were pushed haphazardly up to his elbows. The look only caused his forearms and biceps to stand out even more than they already did, which was attractively well. Helpfully there was indeed a name tag on his chest, though Hux couldn’t stop a brow from arching at how the tag was covered by a piece of masking tape with ‘ _Kylo_ ’ penned across it in surprisingly neat handwriting. Whatever the real name might be it was evidently hidden beneath.

"Kylo?" Hux ventured, his tone vaguely incredulous, before he refocused his eyes on the other man’s –  _Kylo’s_.

He seemed to startle a little from looking – more like staring – at Hux, as if he’d been lost in thought, then glanced down, nodding in understanding.

"That’s really your name, hm?" Hux remarked, taking a sip of his drink as he continued to give the man a now playfully disbelieving look. There was something about Kylo that was bringing out a subtle desire in Hux to tease.

Kylo just shrugged. "That’s what it says."

"If I recall, and I’m surprised I do, I thought that little girl called you Ben."

The man’s lip twitched, curving quickly and almost imperceptibly downward before it was gone, wiped away. Hux tried to catch the man’s eyes, the color seemingly swirling in thought.

"Not too fond of it, I see."

Kylo opened his mouth then closed it again, finally raising his shoulder in another light shrug, his fingers playing with one of the two napkins Hux had brought to the table with him earlier.

Frustratingly, though Hux really shouldn’t have been surprised, the fidgeting drew Hux’s attention to how long and thick Kylo’s fingers were, bringing far too many possibilities to the forefront of his mind. Things that should not be battering his senses on what wasn’t even a real first date. But there they were, ideas upon ideas. Despite how quiet Kylo seemed to be, his shy streak was overlapped by a direct confidence that was more appealing than Hux expected. And really, so far it seemed all of this man was thick, which only aroused more pleasurable ideas… 

Hux’s brief stint into daydreaming was broken when Kylo, rather than continue on the topic of his own name, shifted it. Settling his pointed gaze back on Hux’s, Kylo asked, "what’s yours?"

Hux crossed his arms loosely, one hand still holding his drink. "Hux," he said simply.

The man gave him a similar look to the one Hux had initially given.

"Really?"

Feigning a measure of ease, Hux raised a shoulder, lifting his drink. "Last name still counts."

Kylo pouted, an expression that really should be ridiculous on a grown man, but instead it was inadvertently provocative, somehow endearing even, drawing Hux’s eyes back to those maddeningly plush lips of his. Really, far too much of this man was bordering on explicit.

Leaning forward a little, their knees just bumping, Kylo asked, "do I get a first name?"

Hux eyed him, his earlier desire to tease bubbling up further and joining in with his growing interest to definitely pursue a night with this stupidly charming stranger.

"Depends," he replied, reclining in his seat with casual regality and a hint of arrogance, the lip of his drink lingering at his mouth as he gave the man an impish look.

"On what?" Kylo visibly perked up a little, seeming to lean toward Hux even more, as if a thread were between them and he’d been drawn forward when Hux moved back.

While allowing a small but agonizing few seconds to pass, Hux noticeably took stock of the man again, glad for his senses to have mostly returned now that the initial novelty of the moment had worn off and he’d been given time to settle. Kylo really was too fascinating for his own good.

Satisfied with his cursory inspection, though already having had his decision made, the process simply to offer him enjoyment and have Kylo squirm, Hux smirked.

"If you can earn it."

There was a flicker in Kylo’s eyes, churning the rich brown into something darker. But in a blink the man was grinning as well, leaning forward until he was on the edge of his seat, pushing into Hux’s personal space. His fingers brushed the backs of Hux’s, the pads warm and just this side of rough, sliding along his hand and slipping briefly beneath the cuff of his shirtsleeve. Never once did his eyes stray from Hux’s; the open intensity was stifling in the best way. 

"Deal."

 

**\---[|(X)|]---**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo the next chapter is, like, 85% smut. And it's over 10k. I hope you're all happy about that because i have no idea how it happened. Like how all I did was add _'checking his main ao3 account'_ as i wrote the first section and suddenly this fic went from _maybe_ being 8-10k, _at best_ , to a little over 22k. 
> 
> -
> 
> Incase you're interested, the store is unnamed and purposely somewhat vague as it is meant to be some bizarre combination of Think Geek, GameStop, FYE, and Hot Topic. It’s a fictional geek paradise, I guess? Though I lean heavily toward Think Geek with regard to Hux’s content interests (◕ᴗ◕)
> 
> Also, yes, Hux totally writes fanfiction, but it’s of course very well researched, with politics and military stratagem and technologies and plotlines that don’t focus that much on romances – as many fics tend to – but romance _is_ there, typically. He has a second account ( **xGeneralSlutx** ) where he posts his shameful pieces though, as he doesn’t want his real account’s ( **_TheGrAndMarsHal_** ) reputation to be tainted by his guilty pleasures. 
> 
>  
> 
>  _Anyways_ … my tumblr is [nonsensicalsoliloquy](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com) and my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nonsensicalsoliloquy) is under the same name, in case anyone is interested, and as always any and all forms of love are very much appreciated!! <3


	2. The Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blown over by the love and excitement that was shown for this fic!! ❤ I guess my little secondary inspiration burst really helped evolve this into something far better than it would have been otherwise. You’re all lovely (つˆ⌣ˆ)つ♡
> 
> Now get ready. Cause smut happens. It’s the title after all. Actually, I’m a little nervous about this one. It’s a lot of smutty content and it was written all out of order as well, and in fact one of the chunks was the very last thing I wrote for this piece and therefore the least edited of everything. Which is another reason this chapter was _so much slower_ to come out than I’d wanted; I was just stuck in this loop of never feeling like it was ready, so I eventually had to decide OKAY, just gotta post it! Or else it’d take even longer…
> 
> Important side note!: Don’t question Kylo’s staying power. Just be proud of him and happy for Hux. Also, when it comes to his pleasure, Hux _can_ get a bit impatient.  
>   
> 
> This fic has a [moodboard](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/post/172920143183/gingerbread-kylux-explicit-22241-3-chp) too!!

**\---[** | **(X)** | **]---**

Dinner was actually more enjoyable than Hux had expected, his primary interest having been prepared for the evening’s more physically demanding activities rather than the obligatory meal prior, intended to maintain the feel of a proper date as opposed to a cheap hookup. Though, while not cheap, it was still not far off from that. Hux had a rule, one he’d set after his last, somewhat disastrous relationship. And that being, he did not do them. A one night stand every now and again was plenty; connections were messy, it was easier to avoid them.

Thankfully, in spite of any expectations, and easing Hux’s typically keen impatience to get on to the second part of the night, Hux found Kylo to be an interesting date. He wasn’t the most talkative, though Hux had learned that during their brief time together at the mall, but that didn’t take away from or damper the conversation. Small talk came and went very quickly, and the silences they shared weren’t awkward or uncomfortable.

It was altogether unexpected, and Hux actually found himself a little sad when their dinner had come to an end. Fortunately his enthusiasm for the next step picked up his mood almost immediately the second they were out of the restaurant and Kylo was on him.

Hux honestly couldn’t remember much of how they made it to the car, the drive itself, nor every step to and through Kylo’s building.

Before he knew it Kylo was thrusting Hux against an apartment door, _the_ apartment door, his thick, firm body crushing against his own, their mouths back to consuming one another’s. Kylo’s hand fumbled blindly at Hux’s side, soon managing to slip in the key, jerk it to the right, tug it hastily back out, then proceed to almost use Hux to shove the apartment door open after he turned the knob. He whipped it closed with a heavy slam and had Hux right back against it, their lips never once parting. 

Under most circumstances Hux would never go to his hookup’s apartment, pleasant dinner date or no, much preferring his own space for comfort, familiarity, and not having to leave after a good fuck, instead simply kicking out his temporary partner after the fact, or the next morning. Either way, he would much rather turn someone out than, God forbid, be relegated to the ‘walk of shame.’ Plus, being somewhere other than his own apartment lent too much chance to being pestered for phone numbers and second dates. It was easier to be an asshole in his own home than someone else’s. He would rather not deal with all that nonsense, if possible. 

Regrettably, having moved back to town only a few months ago, Hux had not yet fully unpacked his things. Normally he did so in the first week or two after arriving in a new place, but he’d been so busy settling in at work that he’d not taken the time to finish, rather doing bits here and there as the days then weeks went by.

To be honest, it was decent enough now that it wouldn’t have mattered, especially for a mere one night stand. However, some of his lingering items were his collectables, not yet given their proper places in the room he’d specifically set aside for them. His personal hobbies were his own and, regardless of how brief their encounter might be, he wasn’t about to have anyone sticking their nose in his private business, even if he’d met Kylo in a shop full of the stuff.

Kylo’s fingers dug into his dress shirt as roughly as Hux was grasping Kylo’s, the dark red fabric straining perfectly against Kylo’s thick frame. Enticing him all fucking night in fact, and Hux would love to finally get it off. Hux pushed Kylo back, smirking at the hazy lust in the man’s expression. They stared at one another for a few intense moments before Hux stepped forward and grabbed him again, pushing and tugging at his clothes, his body, his maddeningly beautiful hair. Kylo quickly followed suit, maneuvering Hux toward his bedroom.

They only stumbled into furniture a few times, a breathy “ _sorry”_ mumbled between their ravenous mouths, but Hux honestly couldn’t care less. He’d – hopefully – have bruises after this encounter regardless, so a few more wouldn’t matter in the slightest. His thoughts were too clouded and too horny to care anyway; whatever got them to the room and bed and at each other’s bodies faster.

The sound of a door being kicked open had Hux gasping, the floor surface beneath his stumbling feet shifting from hardwood to a thick, large rug. Another solid thump followed by a slam resounded yet again as Kylo kicked the door shut after them.

Hux’s ass bumped into a low dresser, items knocking over that neither of them cared to check on, Kylo’s hands instead messing with the waist of Hux’s slacks, pulling at the shirt tucked in it.

"I’m going to taste – and touch – and _worship_ – every inch of you," Kylo promised between kisses, his mouth sliding down to Hux’s neck as he yanked Hux’s shirt free from the waistband, already working to jerk the buttons from their eyelets. 

Hux tipped his head back with a light moan, briefly reveling in the attention before he went to tear open Kylo’s shirt as well; the soft _tump_ or sharp _tink_ of a button ripped loose flinging to hit one of the dark rugs or the hardwood floor in the process of their efforts. Hux wasn’t sure which of them had torn the other’s shirt to a nearly useless state, and he couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. He just needed to get to the body beneath. 

Kylo’s hands were soon rucking up Hux’s undershirt, his wide palms splaying across his heated skin, sliding up his belly to his chest, gripping at the taper of his slender waist. Hux was close behind, his hands pressing eagerly under the fabric he struggled with to feel the firm torso still hidden from him. And _fuck_ was he firm. Hux could feel the gentle but still very present rise and fall of each of the man’s abs; he dug his fingers into them before he could stop himself. 

Kylo gasped quietly, a long groan following as he tugged Hux into him then rolled his hips, one of his hands reaching down to grasp Hux’s ass and force them to grind harder together.

With every spark of friction against his hardening cock, Hux grew more impatient. He ripped at Kylo’s shirt again, forcing it past his broad shoulders, and Kylo quickly helped him along, pulling off his undershirt immediately after without prompting.

"Jesus fuck," Hux whispered, running his hands greedily along Kylo’s chest, his abs, reaching down to slip his fingers beneath the waistband of his black jeans, thinking on the delicious prize that hid within. When he flicked his eyes up to Kylo’s, the man’s stare was intense and burning – _hungry_.

Kylo grabbed at Hux’s shirt and wrenched it open completely, the torn buttons clattering every which way and earning Kylo a chastising huff that quickly died when he forced Hux’s arms up to tug off the undershirt he wore.

After the reveal, Kylo took his own turn to marvel, though Hux found he was perhaps a bit more reverent than was warranted. He knew he was decently attractive, but he was hardly on the same level as Kylo. The man might as well have been a Greek statue. Although, from the shameless rutting they’d done, not where it counted most – in his opinion. He was here chiefly for dick, so a nice large one was preferable. Their easy manner when interacting otherwise was just a bonus.

Hux sucked in a sharp breath when Kylo’s fingers brushed at his exposed nipples, his thumbs rolling and tugging the nubs into hardness. With half-lidded eyes, he took in Kylo’s rapt expression. The man’s own black-blown ones shifted up to lock with his, almost as if he could sense Hux’s gaze piercing him.

"Worship every inch," Kylo said again, his voice thicker and ardent.

Hux bit his lip hard, pulling in another breath as the man continued to tease him. If Kylo was determined to spend his time and effort on Hux’s pleasure he was hardly going to stop him. He’d always rather liked being the center of attention and having such a specimen apparently _need_ to lavish said attention upon him would make for a thoroughly enjoyable evening. One more satisfying than Hux’s already increased enthusiasm had been anticipating.

With a smirk, Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo, his hands grasping at the man’s firm backside, squeezing tight and jerking his hips forward. He moved his parted lips to hover at Kylo’s, the thin skin just ghosting as he rocked their bodies into a perfect rhythm, taking in every little exhale Kylo let out.

"Then you’d better get started."

Their eyes locked, a flash of something in those dark depths, then Kylo lunged for him, his large hands at either side of Hux’s face as their mouths collided harshly, the pressure easing up a little as he deepened the kiss. Their bodies slowly swayed together despite the fervor Kylo all but devoured him with, that practically radiated from the man like a tactile force. It was a fascinating juxtaposition, Kylo seeming desperate to jump Hux, to get to every part of him, yet also determined to take it slow so he could give Hux’s body his undivided attention. 

It wasn’t exactly unexpected; Kylo’s intensity was, for the most part, strangely relaxed rather than hurried and in your face. It simply _existed,_ a perpetual state of Kylo’s being. The peculiarity was something that had drawn Hux in to begin with, charmed him inexplicably. With every moment that passed, Hux found himself growing steadily more curious and intrigued by the man. 

Hux sucked in a gasp, Kylo’s hand having worked its way into his slacks and now brushing along his cock. Kylo licked into his parted mouth, his other hand tangled strongly in Hux’s once perfectly styled hair, the grip as fervent as his mouth, while the one in his pants had carefully wrapped around his length and started to slowly stroke him. Little teasing sparks of pleasure making him nearly shiver.

"Fuck," Hux sighed softly, tipping back his head when Kylo dipped down to kiss at his neck. It would seem he was in store for an interesting night.

 

 **\--[** | **X** | **]--**

 

Kylo had been mouthing and nosing at the base of Hux’s cock, hands roving slow yet eager across whatever part of Hux they could find. Thighs, hips, the swell of his ass, the smooth softness of his belly and chest, Kylo seemed keen on touching every inch. All the while just teasing his cock, light and gentle, breath hot on his skin.

As pleasant as it was having such a thick, lovely man naked on his knees, eyes black and mesmerizing whenever they gazed up at him – big, reverent, and _so_ _hungry_ –, Hux wanted to move things along. 

Which was why he walked away, ignoring Kylo’s whines and the initial iron-grip resistance to his movement. He crawled up on the wide bed, across the smooth black sheets that were doomed to be stained, coming to kneel in the center with his back to Kylo. Tipping his chin down, Hux glanced over his shoulder, finding Kylo now standing, staring, at the foot of the bed. He smirked faintly, mostly to himself, then slowly stroked his hands up and down along his bare sides, his eyes following his own feather-light touch. Flicking his gaze up to find Kylo’s again, that endearing wide-eyed stare – not quite so innocent with the haze of lust clouding them –, Hux worried his bottom lip. A challenge and a tease in his gaze despite the demure gesture. 

"Coming?"

Kylo jerked forward a second later. The solid heat of him crowded against Hux’s back, those large hands brushing his arms, drifting down to the curve of his hips, Kylo’s long nose pressing behind Hux’s ear.

"You will be." Kylo breathed the words like a sultry promise, an absolute.

Hux’s smirk grew, leaning into Kylo’s hold, feeling the hard line of the man’s cock nudging his ass.

Maintaining much of the same slow, careful pace as earlier, Kylo began rutting against Hux, his length sliding between Hux’s cheeks the longer he moved. Kylo’s hands continued to trace and touch and caress whatever skin they came in contact with while his mouth nipped and kissed down Hux’s neck, across one shoulder then the other, slowly making his way down Hux’s back, a trail of rosy, wet marks left in his wake. Hux lamented the loss of contact from the near lazy dry humping he’d been rocking against, but when Kylo’s hands settled at his hips, his hot mouth kissing the base of his spine, Hux found he didn’t mind too much.

As Kylo sucked a mark into the skin of his lower back, pulling up a bruise and dragging his teeth across it, his hands had migrated to gripping Hux’s ass, one cheek in each. Kylo squeezed lightly, his thumbs massaging small circles.

Hux had dropped his head back, letting out soft sighs, enjoying the attention. His pleasant doze was broken abruptly, however, when Kylo parted his cheeks and he felt a hot puff of air then the wet, slick heat of a tongue brush over his hole and up to the mark Kylo had left.

"Shit!" Hux trembled, nearly falling forward to the bed. Kylo hummed in response, the vibration sending another tremor through him.

"Every. Inch." He promised once more.

Kylo lightly traced Hux’s rim with the tip of his tongue, his lips brushing the sensitive skin before trailing down to his perineum. He sucked at one of Hux’s balls, gripping Hux tighter when he gasped.

Abandoning Hux’s sac, Kylo brushed his nose up until the heat of his breath was on Hux’s hole again. He stroked his tongue there, the vibration of another pleased hum causing Hux to twitch, his cock, his hips, his thighs, all jutting just slightly forward before quickly pushing back into the sensation. Then, this time definitely knocking Hux off balance and onto his hands with a breathy " _oh! Fuck!"_ Kylo pressed the pad of his thumb against the rim, nudging and rolling but not pushing past the tight ring of muscle while his tongue put gentle pressure on the strip of skin beneath.

Kylo teased him for just a small bit longer, and when he pulled away Hux hated the soft little whine he exhaled.

"Turn over," Kylo whispered against his skin, teeth sinking lightly into the plump flesh of his backside.

Hux glanced behind him, noting Kylo’s grip remaining strong on his flanks and his teeth now sharper on his skin, Kylo’s tongue hot in the wake of the bite. 

"You have to let go for me to do that."

He hummed in seeming recognition but didn’t move until a few moments later, having left what Hux was certain would be an irritating mark the next day – as if sitting wouldn’t be a bit of an ache already. Once Kylo let go, Hux twisted around and dropped to his back, watching as Kylo prowled up his body, their eyes fixed as the man's lips and hands brushed their way up as well. He mouthed lightly at Hux’s collarbone, his neck, nuzzling his nose at the soft spot beneath his jaw. 

When Kylo reached his face, that stare of his so desperately penetrating, Hux nearly missed the chance to stop him before he descended for a kiss.

"No way!" Hux clamped his hands over Kylo’s mouth, his nose wrinkling in disgust though a smirk pulled at his lips. "Keep your filthy mouth to yourself."

For just a moment, Kylo’s eyes seemed to fucking twinkle—brief and worrisome. Suddenly, too fast and too strong, Kylo grabbed Hux’s wrists and pinned them aside his head. He dipped down and crashed their lips together, lightening the pressure as he brushed then nipped at Hux’s closed mouth. When Kylo started rolling his body into Hux’s, their cocks brushing, Hux finally parted his lips and let Kylo in. And Kylo took full advantage. His kisses grew headier, the grinds of his hips stronger. It wasn’t until the both of them were breathless and tingling that Kylo finally pulled back.

Hux groaned in frustration, arching up and trying to follow. Kylo grinned, leaning down quickly to press a kiss to his cheek before letting go of Hux’s wrists and backing away. Hux nearly snapped at him, wanting to know where the hell he thought he was going, until he heard the slide of wood on wood, a crinkle and faint thump, then the drawer shutting. Kylo returned, dropping a bottle of lube and a condom at Hux’s side, then moved in for another kiss, which Hux gave, his hands going to twine in the thick black waves.

When he felt Kylo’s hands at his hips, he smirked into the kiss, nipping at Kylo briefly before he began pushing the man’s head down his body. Kylo went easily, pausing to lick and suck at each of Hux’s nipples, carefully tugging the dusky pink nubs with his teeth. He left marks down Hux’s torso, some with crescents of teeth outlining the rosy spots, some in darker reds and purples where bruises were sucked to the surface. Nudging the end his nose against Hux’s hip, brushing across the crease of his groin, Kylo then ran the flat of his tongue around the base of Hux’s cock.

Hux’s hips twitched, his erection already a heavy weight against his belly and Kylo’s hot breath, the slide of his tongue along the skin, wasn’t helping matters. He wanted Kylo to do something about it, his grip in the man’s hair trying to urge him over whenever he strayed after a brush of his nose or faint slide of tongue. 

"Ky _lo_ ," Hux whined.

Kylo simply looked up at him, a grin in his eyes that only succeeded in making Hux frown. Again, rather than comply, Kylo continued to caress Hux’s body. He made his way along the length of Hux’s leg, kissing and breathing in the soft skin of his inner thigh, pushing Hux’s leg up as he went.

Hux groaned, frustrated, dropping his head onto the sheets to glare at the ceiling while Kylo continued to leave a series of marks, rutting his cock against Hux’s ass and thigh as he pushed Hux’s leg farther up and toward his chest.

"Fuck!" Hux jerked, gasping sharply at a sudden touch prodding between his ass cheeks, nearly sitting up in his surprise if not for Kylo’s grip on him. The cool glide of a slicked finger pressed and traced his rim; Hux hadn’t even heard the bottle open, not to mention how he managed it with one hand.

"Ah- _hahhh – mmm_ ," Hux moaned with a sigh, relaxing into the sheets again, Kylo’s thumb stroking the rim as his index knuckle pushed just against and past the ring of muscle. The intrusion was thicker than his straightened finger would be, but it was good, _really_ good, Kylo’s thumb continuing to massage around the rim and down his perineum.

Kylo bit at Hux’s calf, sharp enough to prompt Hux to look up. The insufferable man was smug. Hux glared at him, the flush on his cheeks and bleeding down to his chest surely belied the effect though. Wanting to get Kylo moving, and more like the wide-eyed boy of earlier rather than this smug shit that kept peeking through, Hux raised his other leg and put his foot against Kylo’s chest. He shoved, both annoyed and aroused at how Kylo didn’t budge, a solid wall against his assault.

"Stop screwing around and get on with it."

The knuckle at Hux’s rim pushed in deeper, rolling lazily, Kylo’s thumb pressing on Hux’s prostate from the outside. Despite the clear bastard move, Kylo brushed a soft kiss across Hux’s calf, up to his knee, and along the smooth inside of his thigh, gently setting Hux’s leg back down afterward.

With a grunt Hux shoved at Kylo again, harder this time, while he sneered at the man.

Rather than answer, Kylo lowered himself between Hux’s legs and breathed a long, hot breath over his cock, watching it twitch in response. After a moment of staring, Kylo looked up. And there they were. Those big doe eyes, no longer smug but fervent with hunger. Hux felt Kylo’s fingers retract, and this time both heard and watched as Kylo lubed them again, the man resettling between his thighs.

Kylo took another glance up, the tip of his finger tracing Hux’s hole before those impassioned eyes dropped back down to Hux’s cock. He ran his wide palm along the shaft, pressing the tip into Hux’s belly then caressing back down to grip at the base, drawing it up and steady. He was openly gazing at Hux’s erection like it were a meal, even running his tongue along his bottom lip.

Hux was already having trouble keeping his hips down, impatient for Kylo to take in his cock and press one of those thick fingers past his rim. So when that happened, simultaneously and without hesitation, Hux couldn’t stop himself.

"Oh shit!" he yelped, louder than he’d intended, his fingers twisting the sheets at his sides.

Kylo’s index finger pressed in almost entirely as the man swallowed Hux’s cock down to his grip at the base, cheeks hollowing and his hand twisting. The thick finger he had buried in Hux retracted as his head pulled back, moving with Hux’s buck rather than choking. Hux didn’t know how the fuck he’d avoided that; it was like he’d anticipated it, read his mind and body somehow. Honestly, Hux wouldn’t be surprised if Kylo could read minds. He had a way about him.

Like much of the evening thus far, Kylo kept a steady pace, his finger moving in tandem with his bobbing head, every slick, hot drag of his mouth matching the pumping finger in Hux’s ass.

"AH- _hah_!" Hux inhaled sharply, the gasp turning into a breathy moan as a second finger pressed in to join the first.

At the addition of a third, Kylo moved the hand he had gripping Hux’s cock and instead held his hips, keeping Hux in place just as he inserted the digit and swallowed him down.

"Oh _fuh_ — _Shit_!" Hux was sure he’d have choked Kylo if the man hadn’t been holding him tight.

His cock nudged the back of Kylo’s throat as he took him fully, his fingers twisting as they pumped, going faster, deeper, one brushing Hux’s prostate while his thumbnail scratched lightly at the rim of his stretched hole.

Kylo sucked hard, drawing up the shaft, his tongue pressing against the thick vein, rubbing at the frenulum while he mouthed at the head. Pulling off nearly entirely, the tip of his tongue slowly trailed up to tease at the slit, lapping at the precum gathering there, then he plunged back down, twisting his head as he went, his fingers buried in Hux’s ass mimicking the move.

Despite Kylo’s hold, Hux’s hips were jerking with tiny thrusts, pushing up into the wet heat, Kylo swallowing when the head of his cock hit the back of the man’s throat, and then bearing down onto the fingers in his ass. His hands had tangled themselves in Kylo’s hair at some point, Hux wasn’t sure when, his eyes having been tightly shut half the time. One of his legs had also wrapped awkwardly around Kylo’s side, the heel of his foot pressing against the man’s back, ostensibly to keep Kylo in place as much as steady himself. Kylo was lying mostly on his stomach, clearly engrossed, his hips rocking in sympathy with his own work and Hux’s enthusiasm.

"Fuck… Oh _fuck_. Kylo – _nnnnmm_ …" Hux tugged at Kylo’s hair, earning a muffled whimper that forced a small cry from Hux and nearly choked Kylo as he bucked his hips suddenly.

Kylo’s hand on his hip tightened, nearly forcing Hux into the mattress, and the bobs of his head increased. He moaned as he sucked at the tip, going halfway down then back up again, tracing the vein and surely tasting the salt of Hux’s precum even more. God he was close.

He was so close.

An obscene slurping sound accompanied a particularly hard thrust of Kylo’s fingers, his thumb having migrated to massaging at Hux’s perineum, stimulating him inside and out now. Hux lifted his head up, having dropped it back to the sheets at some point, and the moment he met the visual of what was sending pleasure through his veins, he felt his cock twitch and Kylo seemingly moan in response.

"Ah – _ah_ …" Hux felt the pressure in his abdomen at its peak, built and ready for that little bit to push him over the edge. He jerked with another deep thrust of Kylo’s fingers; the man could surely sense it. 

"Kylo.." Hux murmured, "I-I’m close..!" The fingers Hux dug into Kylo’s hair were tightening, trying to ease the man off his cock before his climax hit, the pressure too close to bursting, but Kylo wouldn’t budge or slow down.

The depth of his blackened eyes were locked with Hux’s, his cheeks hollowing as he drew up to the head, swirling his tongue, pressing the flat of it against the sensitive underside before plunging back down. In response to Hux’s urging, Kylo tightened his hold on Hux’s side, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, his pace increasing along with it.

"Hah- _ahhh_ , Ky _lo_.."

The large hand keeping Hux in place only gripped harder before moving to caress his side, up and down, the pressure firm and growing desperate. Kylo’s hips were rocking against the sheets, one of his legs drawing up along the bed as he thrust in similar pace to the bobs of his head and pumps of his fingers.

Hux pushed his hands through Kylo’s hair, still unable to stop himself from thrusting up in tiny, little stutters, Kylo’s hold too strong to allow any more than that.

"God dammit – _fuck_ ," he whispered, "f-fuck! I’m going to come..I’m – _ah-ah-AH_!" Hux cried out, his eyes shut tight, his fingers gripping harshly as the rush of his orgasm hit. The small gape of his mouth remained as he let out little moans and sharp inhales while Kylo swallowed around his cock, drinking in his release. 

Kylo’s fingers eased to slow thrusts and gentle twists. His thumb pressed into the space beneath Hux’s sac, rolling in circles as he sucked even more slowly up Hux’s cock, his tongue running light then firm then light again as he drew up the shaft.

"Ah – _ahh_.. S-shit – _nnmmm."_  Hux rolled his hips down into the pressure and fullness, and then up into the wet heat. Every twitch of his cock seemed more pronounced as Kylo continued to wring out each and every drop of come and spark of pleasure.

Eventually the air of the room hit his heated, slick skin, his spent cock dropping with a small, wet slap against his belly and Kylo’s fingers withdrawing from his hole, both still twitching weakly, his hips stuttering up with each. It took a moment, his breathing trying to settle, before Hux’s eyes finally open, half-lidded as he looked down his body to Kylo who was staring up at him, his cheek resting at the crease of Hux’s hip and thigh.

"You shouldn’t..w-we shouldn’t.." Hux panted softly, "..have done that. Should have worn a condom."

Kylo pressed his lips along the smooth skin he rested on, teasing his nose up then carefully running the tip of his tongue along Hux’s softening cock, a small hiss escaping him at the sensation.

"I trust you."

Hux huffed, a slight smirk trying to form in spite of himself. "That’s terrible etiquette for sex with strangers."

The other man hummed, his lips trailing along Hux’s belly. "You’re not a stranger." He brushed his mouth lightly across one of Hux’s perked nipples, tracing it with his tongue.

"A few—," Hux gasped sharply when Kylo bit at the nub, pressing up into Kylo’s body, the man’s cock rock hard and slick with precum against his thigh. He swallowed, trying again, "a few m-minutes five years ago does not make us more than strangers."

Kylo gave no reply and simply continued his path, biting lightly at Hux’s collarbone as he once had earlier, brushing his tongue along the slender bone to the hollow between them, then nudging the tip of his long nose and stupidly plush lips up Hux’s neck. He breathed hot at the underside of Hux’s jaw, pressing faint kisses into the skin. Hux’s own breathing sped up the closer the man came to the base of his ear, nipping the lobe before dragging his teeth gently along Hux’s jawline.

In all Kylo’s subtle teasing, his hands caressing Hux’s skin over and over, each finger seemingly trying to memorize every inch it touched, Hux had barely noticed he’d started rocking his hips in unison with Kylo’s own small rolls, pressing the thick length more into the crease of his hip than his oversensitive cock. Though that didn’t seem to deter either of them from whenever their cocks brushed, only sharp breaths, small little moans from Kylo pressed into Hux’s skin.

Kylo soon drew back from Hux’s neck, gazing down on him instead, that intensity that felt like the man was piercing his thoughts now boring into him. Mouth parted slightly, Kylo’s eyes flickered from Hux’s own to his kiss bruised lips. With a brief swipe of his tongue along his plush ones, Kylo then dipped down and captured them. He pressed his tongue in easily, pushing the bitter taste of come against Hux’s, the kisses largely open-mouthed and quickly growing to include heavy panting, their hands exploring, hips rocking.

The vaguely rough pads of Kylo’s fingertips, a few others slick and leaving a mess, teased one of Hux’s nipples, rolling the nub, his nails ever so lightly scrapping across the sensitive pink flesh and circling it. They eventually eased their kisses, stealing a taste here and there as they sucked in breath after slow breath.

Once Hux got a moment of reprieve, licking his lips and still tasting the salty tang of his own spend, he finally managed a glare up at the man.

"That was disgusting." The sentiment wasn’t as sharp as earlier, his right to protest clearly no longer as credible after giving in to the kisses Kylo shared post ass-licking.

Surely knowing this, Kylo simply smirked at him, that hint of ‘cocky little shit’ glinting in his dark eyes. He pressed another kiss to Hux’s parted mouth, his hips rocking in unison with the slow pressure, and then nipped Hux’s bottom lip.

"Liar."

With a clear roll of his eyes, Hux snorted, shoving at Kylo’s chest. "Shut up."

"Make me," Kylo whispered, stealing another kiss before finally leaning back and away.

Hux narrowed his eyes in response, both at the comment and the loss of Kylo’s body heat. That fucking little shit. Fine. He’d make him shut up.

He was already developing an idea while he watched Kylo tear open the condom wrapper with his teeth – why the fuck was that so attractive? – and start to carefully roll it on. The scene caused Hux to stumble in his thoughts, Kylo’s concentrated expression on a level he’d never seen before in anyone else while putting on a damned condom. Even the tip of his tongue was poking out past his lips. Hux wondered if this meant the man had encountered tearing issues more than once, either from overenthusiasm or his impressive size. Perhaps he had a variety of condoms in the drawer and it was a gamble which one he got and whether it would work out. The image that created in his head, envisioning the man struggling numerous times to cover his long, thick cock but failing every one, it was almost enough to have him let loose a small laugh. Almost.

Kylo was lubing his fingers again when Hux refocused on the present where Kylo’s cock was covered satisfactorily and now three slick fingers were again prodding then easing past his rim.

"Oh," Hux inhaled, arching his back at the intrusion. He was sensitive still, but that had never stopped him before. Sometimes a little oversensitivity was nice even.

Rather than the pleasure driven pumps and twists from earlier, Kylo was slow and gentle, instead spending more time expanding his fingers to stretch and relax Hux, his other hand caressing Hux’s thigh. It was strangely nice. He couldn’t remember a time when a partner who’d gotten him off from fingering first had then taken the effort to make sure he was fully prepped enough for anal. He’d never even considered it really, though he didn’t often have partners endowed as well as Kylo. Or who had the strength of will to wait until the ‘main event’ for their own chance at orgasm.

Hux felt he was going to get whiplash from how frequently Kylo was oscillating from careful and gentle to eager and smug.

When Hux noticed Kylo’s erection twitch from where it hung heavy between his thighs, Kylo then removed his fingers, replacing them around his cock which he stroked a few times, likely to relieve some of the pressure, before adding a little more lube.

Hux was readying himself to switch things up as soon as Kylo was preoccupied with bottoming out after so long waiting, but instead, Kylo leaned over him again and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was unexpected, but Hux could work with it, perhaps better actually, it let him avoid the brief discomfort of a quick position change with a dick in his ass. He indulged in the kiss – not entirely for distraction purposes – while he pressed a hand to Kylo’s chest, wrapped an arm around his neck and one of his legs around Kylo’s thigh.

The moment was a blur, the initial push and pull more difficult than other times he’d done the move, but overall was much faster and easier. Typically the bigger the man, the more weight for Hux to use against them when relaxed and unaware.

Kylo’s back hit the mattress with a heavy bounce, a huff of air escaping him in the change. Hux smirked down at the man’s dazed, and vaguely awed expression while straddling his hips.

There then. He’d shaken things up and now he’d have less of that cocky side ruining the open, doe-eyed one.

He rolled his hips down to tease the man. However, rather than groan and arch and beg for more, Kylo sat up quickly, catching Hux before he fell backward, and crushed their lips together. Hux blinked in shock, his mouth still gaping slightly after Kylo pulled back from the brief but passionate kiss.

"That was hot."

Hux’s mouth snapped shut, a frown growing. With a frustrated huff he shoved Kylo back down to the bed. "Shut up."

"You’ve said that."

"Therein lies the problem," Hux began. He pressed his palm onto Kylo’s chest as he shifted to his knees, reaching back to grasp Kylo’s erection and line it up with his entrance. "I’ve had to repeat myself." As the tip breached him, Hux exhaled a quiet moan, Kylo echoing the sound almost in unison. 

Slowly, Hux worked his way down the length of Kylo’s thick cock, his eyes falling shut and mouth open. While he couldn’t see Kylo, only felt his hands where they dug into his slim hips, the occasional aborted thrusts as his body begged for what he’d been denying himself, Hux knew Kylo didn’t appear much different than himself.

Once he was seated, Hux rolled his hips in a slow circle while releasing a contented sigh, getting himself comfortable. Satisfied, he then opened his eyes to look down on the man beneath him. Kylo was taking long, deep breaths, his captivating eyes becoming half-lidded as they almost immediately went from closed to staring up at him, like Kylo could sense his gaze. Hux smirked at the hazy adoration in those eyes, the doe eyes he’d wanted, and rocked forward then back, slowly gyrating his hips and drinking in the stuttering, soft gasps and fluttering lashes that came. Hux ran his hands up Kylo’s chest, tracing one pectoral after the other, lightly scratching his nails across the perking nipples and earning an intake of breath on each.

Leaning forward, Hux raised his hips at last, drawing up Kylo’s cock only slightly before pressing back down. 

"You can move," Hux said, his voice quiet and relaxed.

Kylo nodded, flexing his grip on Hux before starting to thrust up in careful, shallow movements. It took a minute or two before Hux matched the rhythm, but once he did, he was moaning softly at the pleasant drag within, deep and full. As much as he enjoyed his toys when he got the time for them, nothing was as good as a real cock. Nothing.

Hux reclined back and propped his hands against Kylo’s thighs, which the man raised a little in response, strengthening his steady thrusts in the process. Breaking eye contact, Hux let his head fall back, just enjoying the pace and marveling at the hardening of his own cock; he was almost fully erect again. Hux couldn’t recall the last time he’d managed that so soon after orgasm, not since he was a teenager probably. He wasn’t sure if that meant Kylo himself was more impressive than his already impressive cock or Hux was just that aroused by their encounter. It’s highly possible it was a combination of both, becoming yet another frustrating way for Kylo to try and sneak past Hux’s defenses. Which would not do. This was merely a one night stand, and Kylo wasn’t _that_ interesting.

Hux gasped, groaning louder than he’d wanted as Kylo pushed up while pulling his hips down to grind slow and hard against his ass before dropping to the bed again. His wide palms caressed along the curve of his hips and thighs, stroking up and down, gripping sporadically.

"Fuck," Hux whispered, opening his eyes and sitting up properly.

He’d intended to focus on the wall, stay less in his head as he rode the man – take the pleasure, don’t revel in it so much – but the wall wasn’t blank like he’d expected. Hux tilted his head slightly in confusion, knitting his brow. Expertly mounted, so much so Hux wasn’t even certain how they were staying up until he noticed the small curved brackets, black at the hilts and red at the blades, were two lightsabers.

The first, and displayed above the second, Hux was certain was a replica of Darth Vader’s infamous lightsaber, but the one below it… that one he didn’t recognize as belonging to anyone in the franchise – film, show, comic, or novel. And yet, despite that, it was oddly familiar. While the lightsaber was clearly a display item, the plasma blade looked like it were meant to appear alive, almost frenetic, as though the saber were unstable—likely a disruption in the stream or damaged kyber crystal causing the fabricated visual, thus giving it a serrated or jagged look. The hilt wasn’t as sleek as Vader’s or many, if not most of the ones Hux was familiar with. It had a worn roughness to it, not quiet cobbled together, but unfinished, working – were it real, of course, which it wasn’t – in spite of its unpolished and no doubt volatile state. Finally, perhaps not as unusual but certainly not the norm, was a crossguard, the quillons being additional blades rather than proper protection. A poor design for the wielder, but interesting nonetheless.

And the more Hux stared at it, the more familiar it became. He knew that lightsaber somehow.

Hux looked down at the man beneath him, his own synchronized movements having become more perfunctory than purposeful in his musing, but that didn’t seem to have deterred or been noticed by Kylo. He was still thrusting, still staring at where they connected or closing his eyes and losing himself to the sensations. Sensations that quickly filtered through Hux’s thought fog now that he was paying more attention.

Pressing his palms to Kylo’s chest, Hux put effort into rolling his hips on every one of Kylo’s upward thrusts.

" _Hah_ – ahh – _nnnggn_." Hux bit his lip to muffle himself, catching Kylo’s eyes after the soft moan escaped him.

Kylo gripped him tighter for a moment, gazing up at Hux, sucking in a breath and grunting quietly.

Hux didn’t know why, or how that brief moment meant anything to his internal question, but suddenly it clicked. He did know that saber, very well. Too well. While he’d never actually seen it, the blade looked exactly as it was described in the fanfiction series he was much too intent on.

It was Ren’s lightsaber. Ren. A fanon son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. Dark Side apprentice to a mysterious, manipulative, and ostensibly all-powerful Force user. Master of the Knights of Ren – a ridiculous Order of masked knights who might or might not have the Force, a fact never directly stated one way or the other, which was just maddening for Hux. Though he shouldn’t _care_. But he did. And if that custom saber was indeed created to be a visual representation of Ren’s infamous lightsaber, that meant either Kylo was a _seriously_ diehard fan of a Star Wars fanfiction series, or… Or, he was the creator.

_+!Knight[of]Ren!+_

But that…that couldn’t be true. Hux stared down at Kylo who was staring up at him, oblivious to the train of thought Hux was caught up in while they were attached and in the middle of a still somehow intense fuck despite his mind being halfway gone on something much too preposterous to be true.

And it couldn’t be true. Kylo _could not_ be _+!Knight[of]Ren!+._ The improbable, downright farcical chance of such a thing was…was… insane! Meeting the fanfiction author he secretly very much enjoyed _and_ having them be the same person who had asked Hux out without actually asking him – twice; it was nigh impossible! Not to mention having briefly met the man several years prior as a gawky, doe-eyed boy, buying… buying a fucking Darth Vader replica lightsaber. Hux didn’t think the one mounted on the wall was the same saber though, that piece looked to be much higher quality.

Wait, fuck, what did that matter? He was fucking _+!Knight[of]Ren!+_. _Kylo_ was _+!Knight[of]Ren!+._ Hux wasn’t sure if he was mortified or excited.

He chose mortified the very moment he accidently let the username slip past his lips. 

"Knight of Ren," he murmured, then immediately jerked back, eyes wide and mouth tightly shut.

Unfortunately it appeared Kylo heard him, because his thrusts stuttered and stopped, his eyes gone wide as well as deadlocked with Hux’s own.

"What?"

"I…" Hux tried to backpedal but he had no idea how to do that when what he’d just said was beyond absurd.

"Did you.."

"No." Hux decided on complete ignorance.

Knocking an embarrassing squeak from Hux, Kylo sat up. "You said my name."

Hux’s lip twitched. He pressed his hands to Kylo’s chest and shoved him back, pleased when Kylo actually went down.

"No I didn’t."

"Did."

Glaring, Hux leaned his weight onto Kylo’s chest, his nails digging into those stupidly firm pectorals while clenching around the man’s cock and winning a disoriented gasp.

"I did not."

"Y-you said Knight of Ren."

" _No_ I didn’t. I don’t even know what that is."

Kylo’s eyes flashed with some sudden understanding that made Hux both nervous and furious. The man jolted upright again, their faces inches away once more.

"You read fanfiction."

A blush so hot Hux knew it was staining his cheeks overtook him. He nearly growled as he shoved at Kylo even harder, the bed bouncing a little when the man landed.

"No. I. Don’t," he hissed, starting to roll his hips and hopefully get Kylo too aroused and eager for a long-awaited orgasm to continue with this line of questioning.

"You – do," Kylo breathed out between thrusts he couldn’t stop himself from taking, burying deep into Hux with each.

"Do not." Hux forced the pace to slow, wanting to frustrate the man in some meager form of retaliation. He smirked when Kylo released a faint whimper, his fingers on Hux’s thighs digging in. Kylo’s eyes fluttered at the delicious friction, but it still didn’t stop his mouth. 

"Do." Kylo dropped his head back against the sheets, lips parted as Hux continued the pace and he let it; another minor victory, Hux thought. Kylo’s eyes opened suddenly though, and he murmured as if to himself, "you said you write on the side."

 _Fuck_ , Hux cursed internally, his nails again digging into Kylo’s chest. Why did he ever say that? Screw ‘pleasant dinner,’ he should have just kept his damn mouth shut. 

Kylo’s eyes found his, doe-like and excited regardless of the lust-blown black still thoroughly overtaking the warm brown.

"What’s your username? Do I know it?"

Hux growled again, this time a real, vicious little snarl and accompanying grimace. "I don’t have one because I don’t read _or_ write fanfiction! I would never do something so juvenile!"

Kylo nearly sat up yet again, but upon feeling the tension in the abs beneath his hands, the hips he continued to rock against whenever seating himself, Hux preempted the move and pushed Kylo into the rumpled black sheets.

" _Ugh_ ," Hux grunted in aggravation, riding the man slowly, up, down, twisting hips. "You – Are – Insufferable – _nnnmm_ ," each word followed a slow drag up Kylo’s cock. Hux rolled his hips hard into the cradle of Kylo’s lap, grinding and earning him a loud gasp.

"Please," Kylo whispered, whimpered almost, and Hux grinned, finally having gotten the man to beg, as well as hopefully off topic.

"Please what?" he cooed, tracing a fingertip down the line of Kylo’s tensing, sweaty abs.

"Tell me who you are."

"Oh my God." Hux stopped moving abruptly; Kylo definitely whined this time, but followed suit. "Knock it off with this username nonsense!"

"Terror four Terror."

Hux froze mid-scold. "…What?"

"Blasters Are Better Than Sabers."

"What are you…? Are you trying to _guess_ my username?"

"So you have one?"

Hux scowled. "No, I do not."

"Lothcat Lover."

"No."

"Three-three-three General three-three-three."

Hux nearly flinched at the mention of ‘General,’ but thankfully he schooled himself fast enough to avoid it.

" _No_."

"Thrawniphile."

Hux snorted a laugh, unable to stop himself after hearing that ridiculous bastardizing of Thrawn’s name, a hand quickly covering his mouth to smother the sound and hide his burgeoning grin. Kylo flashed a small, answering smile nonetheless.

"Okay…" Kylo eyed him. "All For The Empire."

"No." Hux crossed his arms, just slightly rocking his hips in a lazy gesture.

Kylo gave him a faint incredulous look. "You’re not sixty-nine cock lover sixty-nine, are you?"

Rolling his eyes so hard it hurt, Hux scoffed at the mere idea of him having such an immature username. Not that he was admitting to one, of course. Because he wasn’t.

Kylo gave a frustrated sigh, his lips pursing as he took on a pensive expression, reasserting his hold of Hux’s hips, stoking up and down his sides and joining in the lazy grinding. He hummed thoughtfully as his dark brows furrowed, a cute crease forming between them and his lips puckering more as his tongue poked at the inside of his cheek. It was stupidly cute. … Until he made his next guess.

"General Slut?"

Having been caught off guard, Hux startled momentarily, a twitch of his lip, his eye, the steady pace of his hips faltering. It was all brief but Kylo caught it. Damn him.

The man’s big doe eyes brightened and he was lunging forward again, sitting up and settling Hux perfectly in his lap. "You are. You’re General Slut."

Before Hux could say a word in denial, Kylo kissed him hard, wrapping his arms tight around Hux in a much too affectionate embrace for his liking. Too warm and too strong. The man rolled his hips into Hux as he pressed them closer together, swallowing the surprised moan he made. 

"Fuck. Babe. You’re amazing."

It took a moment, Hux still trying to process Kylo guessing his username correctly, meaning Kylo recognized him enough to even chose the name as a guess. Meaning _+!Knight[of]Ren!+_ _knew_ him. Blinking rapidly, his small internal fanboy moment settling, the comment finally registered.

"Excuse me?"

"Your fics," he kissed Hux’s cheek, his jawline, "are incredible." Kylo took a long, deep breath, nuzzling at Hux’s ear, "so hot."

"They’re not that good." Hux sucked a breath through his teeth, kicking himself for actually admitting it, slipping up due to his foolish pride at being complimented by an author he admired. He cursed himself for his stupidity.

"They are." Kylo pulled back to kiss him again, deep but quick. "You’re one of my favorites." 

Hux flushed a deeper red than he’d already been, than could surely even be possible. His stomach was full of fucking butterflies like some lovesick teenager.

"That’s such a lie."

Kylo pecked another kiss. "True."

He thrust his hips up slowly, moving Hux a little himself, deepening each one.

Sighing out a moan both pleasured and lamenting, Hux dropped his head on Kylo’s shoulder. This could not be happening. His deepest secret reveled in the middle of great sex. His favorite guilty pleasure author being the person whose dick he sat on, and apparently Hux was one of Kylo’s favorites as well. How the ever-living _fuck_ was this happening?

Well. Hux would just have to stop it from happening. Though he hadn’t exactly had much success with that, especially with their pace having picked up, the pleasure coming back to the forefront again. And the panting in his ear, the long, steady drag of Kylo’s cock thrusting deep within him, was all making it difficult to focus.

Still, hoping to fix things a little, Hux dug his fingers into Kylo’s chest where his hands had been trapped and pushed against the man, shoving him back to the bed. Kylo went willing, which was a blessing, and once he resituated, the pace and depth of their joining thrusts grew stronger, faster. Hux was nearly back to losing himself when Kylo opened his big, fat mouth.

"General Slut," he said, breathily and with a smirk. God, this man. Insufferable for sure.

"Don’t you dare call me that," Hux snapped, the effect unfortunately lessened by his own breathless voice.

Kylo ran his palms up Hux’s sides, his gaze thick and intent. "You know my Of Rivals and Allies Series?"

Hux narrowed his eyes warily, ever frustrated that he couldn’t seem to escape this subject no matter how much leg-trembling, breathtaking pleasure they had. "Yes," he answered with a careful tone, the movements of his hips imitating his slow response. 

"The General," Kylo grinned just this side of wickedly, "was based on you."

" _What!?"_  Hux shouted, his ass clenching with his shock and forcing a groan from Kylo, the strong hold of his hands at Hux’s waist flexing almost bruisingly tight.

Before Hux could say anything else, could really even _process_ anything beyond yet another telling revelation – much too telling this time –, Kylo flipped their positions, effortlessly pinning Hux to the mattress then pushing his cock back in as deep as he could go.

Leaning down, his plush lips brushing Hux’s ear and his hips staring to thrust, slow and deep, Kylo whispered, "General Slut." Hux hated himself for the shiver he felt tremble through him at the title, Kylo’s breath hot on his sweat-slick skin. "I’m going to make you scream."

The cadence of Kylo’s declaration was so low and teasing, almost dark, and laced with a hint of greedy possessiveness that Hux was reminded of the tone he’d imagined Ren having. Briefly, Hux wondered if Kylo had actually done that on purpose. Nevertheless, he inhaled sharply at the provocative thought, accompanied with a swifter thrust of Kylo’s hips, the man still breathing heavily at his ear.

"You are such – a shit.." Hux exhaled, trying for annoyance and coming out breathless instead. "A ridiculous – _insufferable_ – juvenile – _a-ah!_ – s-shit."

Kylo only picked up his pace, a huff that felt awfully like a chuckle making him frown. This was infuriating, impossible. Hux was the one meant to be teasing here, meant to be drinking in Kylo’s doe eyes and soft, eager sounds of pleasure, yet no matter what he did or said this giant man was consistently throwing him off course. If only he’d never seen that stupid lightsaber he might have gotten his wish entirely rather than in parts.

Well, he wasn’t about to let everything that had come to light stop him.

Tugging at the vaguely sweat damp waves of black in his periphery, Kylo grunting in response, Hux said, "you going to make me scream, are you?" smirking between panted breaths.

A shiver briefly resonated between them before Hux felt the rumble of a growl at his neck, teeth pressing into the skin before sucking lightly, drawing blood up to mar the surface, his hot tongue then stroking the growing mark. Hux moaned at the sensation, perhaps somewhat in spite of himself, and gripped Kylo harder as the man continued to thrust steadily into him.

One of Kylo’s hands slipped down from Hux’s hip to his lower back and lifted, titling him up and allowing Kylo to sink deeper, the angle shifting suddenly and causing Hux to gasp, _"oh! Fucking shit!"_ He tightened his legs around Kylo’s waist, his fingers digging dark crescents and red streaks into the man’s back and tangling in his hair as Kylo pressed kisses into Hux’s neck, his shoulder, heavy pants and grunts at his ear.

"I’m close, I’m close," Hux barely managed to say between exhales. Too lost now to care about teasing or frustration or fucking usernames.

There was a vague nodding sensation aside Hux’s head, a wordless understanding. Kylo’s other hand was then reaching between them, though the angle of their position stayed the same, the pace only altered briefly in the change. Hux barely had a moment to wonder on how Kylo was managing that when he felt the man’s large hand grip his aching cock, wrapping tight and stroking in time with his thrusts. His thumb free of the fist was rubbing against the sensitive underside of the leaking tip with every drag up the shaft.

Hux had screamed abruptly at the feeling, Kylo’s pace increasing in anticipation of both their releases. Desperate, he clawed closer, half whispering, half shouting, "fuck, Kylo, harder… _fuck_!"

Kylo kissed along his neck, his jaw, licking beads of sweat and nipping gently as he answered Hux’s demand.

"Don’t stop," Hux gasped, panting, so frantically on edge. " _Fuck_ , don’t stop!"

His every breath was rhythmic and harsh now, his nails drawing deeper and darker lines in the other man’s back. Kylo’s grip tightened in response, pressing complementary bruises into his skin.

Kylo’s lips brushed his ear. "Come for me, Hux."

Never once had that worked for Hux in the past, and at times he found it bordering on inane and clear pornographic fantasy, but at the words Hux felt the pressure in his abdomen and shooting along his spine burst, his climax hitting him hard and forcing a shout from his lips.

The moment he could form words from the air he gulped down, Hux sighed heavily, "oh _my god_ … _fffuuuck."_  Kylo continued stroking and fucking him through his high.

Letting go when Hux hissed, Kylo’s arm quickly wrapped fully around his waist, his hand moving to the bed again as his thrusts sharpened, growing more erratic, rough and deep, the man’s own pants, grunts, and low moans ringing in Hux’s ear and vibrating on his skin. His hips hit hard as Kylo moaned " _Hux,"_  his body bowed and trembling as he came. And with every errant buck Hux secretly – _shamefully_ – wished the condom wasn’t there so he could feel each and every thrust filling him. He hadn’t had that in years, not since before his last relationship in fact.

Gradually Kylo’s movements came to a stop, his arm still holding Hux, cock still buried deep as he panted at Hux’s neck. Kylo soon turned his head, warm lips brushing along the shell of his ear and the top of his cheekbone before he nuzzled Hux with his long nose, humming contentedly. Hux chuckled, the gesture as annoyingly charming and stupidly endearing as most everything else about Kylo.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," he remarked with a smirk. 

The man huffed a small laugh himself, lifting his head up as his lips continued to trail toward Hux’s, lightly pressing a kiss on them.

"I dreamt about you," Kylo said softly, apropos of nothing. Hux’s mirth fell as confusion grew; Kylo saw, pressing their lips together again, then continued his comment but without bothering to explain. "The beautiful snarling redhead."

Wrinkling his nose as he realized what that meant, having basically been the man’s boyhood masturbatory fantasy, Hux ultimately scoffed. Combing his fingers through Kylo’s tangled hair, Hux couldn’t keep another smirk from forming. Half appalled, and yet half flattered.

"What a terrible dream."

"Not at all."

The sincerity of his response was a bit overwhelming, especially when Kylo’s eyes focused more intently on Hux’s again, the black lust of his gaze having begun shifting to the already painfully familiar brown, warm and big and earnest. The moment soon reminded him that Kylo still had his body raised and tilted, his come drying on their chests, Kylo’s hips still flush against his ass and his half-hard cock buried in it, and neither of them had moved or said a word about it. They were simply _chatting_. It felt…far too relaxed. Too…normal. That simply would not do. 

"Well, now you have new content for dreaming," Hux said, the tone light but with an edge of finality. His attempt to brush off the intimacy and return to the real world where this was a one night stand. 

Kylo’s dark brow furrowed, his stupid doe eyes fixed on Hux’s, shifting rapidly, thoughtfully, it gave Hux the already recognizable feeling that the man were somehow reading him, peering into his mind.

"You think this is a one time thing," Kylo finally said. Not a question, just an observation.

Hux glanced away, feeling uncomfortably powerless to brush the man off while looking at him, being stared at the way Kylo had been persistently continuing to do since the moment they met.

"I don’t do relationships."

Several far too long seconds passed, the silence threatening to make Hux squirm—and Hux did not squirm, he made _other_ people squirm. When Hux finally looked up, prepared and determined to keep calm, rather than finding a resigned or angry or understanding expression, Kylo’s gaze was soft. The man leaned his forehead against Hux’s, their noses bumping, his eyes slipping shut and the lashes tickling Hux’s skin. 

"You’re wrong, gingerbread."

Hux found the annoyance he’d instinctually developed at the remark being smothered down by the endearment, something too sweet and too soft for him, something oddly familiar. Like a sharp flick on the forehead, the word registered, knocking the memory free. Kylo’s pet endearment must have been what Hux heard back at the shop.

Clenching his jaw briefly, Hux said, "I’m sorry, Kylo. But that’s how it is."

The man tipped his chin up and pecked their lips together.

"Nope," he murmured, "I’m not about to let you go now that I’ve found you again."

Hux snorted at the absurd statement, pushing uselessly at the man’s chest. "Is that so?"

Kylo pulled away just enough to focus their eyes on one another after a moment of Hux’s touch, looking down and smirking at him.

"It is."

Rolling his eyes, honestly too tired and sated to continue dealing with this right now, Hux ordered firmly, "move already. Your dick’s still in my ass and I’m tired of being sticky."

Kylo simply chuckled, earning him an annoyed huff, but complied. He slipped the rest of the way out as he eased Hux down, tugging the condom free and tying it off before chucking it toward the wastebasket by the nightstand. Resting back between Hux’s legs, sitting on his heels, Kylo ran his hands up and along Hux’s limp calves, fingers tracing his ankles or along the curve of a foot, the man’s doe eyes trailing the skin all the while before eventually reaching Hux’s face. 

"Wait here."

Hux arched a brow, rolling his eyes again. He’s filthy, just been blown and fingered and fucked senseless, two orgasms rendering him nearly immobile, where the hell would he go? Ridiculous, insufferable man.

A minute or two later Kylo returned with a damp washcloth, his chest and taut stomach already cleaned, and slowly wiped Hux down, gently brushing over his cock and between his legs. He returned the now dirty cloth to the en suite and headed back to drop with a soft sigh beside Hux on the bed. Turning on his side, Kylo pulled Hux close to him and Hux willing went, the man drawing him in and nuzzling into Hux’s mussed, damp hair.

"So," Kylo brushed his lips across Hux’s cheek, trailing down, "did I earn it?" he mumbled into Hux’s neck.

"What?" Hux asked, a little hazy as sleep quickly began to creep up, Kylo’s soft touches lulling him further.

"Your first name," Kylo clarified, easily shifting Hux onto his side to more properly face him. "Did I earn it?"

"You really still care about that?"

Kylo simply grinned, that small one that made the man truly impossible. The wholly earnest ‘ _yes_ ’ reflected in his dark eyes while his arms gently squeezed Hux to punctuate his sincerity. 

Yet again Hux found himself rolling his eyes, whether at himself or Kylo he wasn’t sure anymore. With a sigh, he grumbled, "Armitage," hoping it was quiet enough that the man wouldn’t hear.

"Armitage?"

Hux cursed silently; of course he’d heard.

"Yes," he sighed again.

"Hm," Kylo hummed. "I like it."

Immediately, Hux scoffed. "No you don’t. No one does. I don’t even like it."

"I do. I like it. And I like you, gingerbread." Kylo kissed his cheek, his fingers making circles on Hux’s forearm.

"I don’t do relationships, Kylo." Hux tried to signify that there was no ‘liking’ allowed in this, it was _not_ a relationship, though it felt disturbingly more for himself than for Kylo.

The man pressed that small smile into Hux’s shoulder, snuggling them closer together.

"Sure."

 

 **\---[** | **(X)** | **]---**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHELP! There it was. The 10k+ smut chapter. _(i hope it turned out alright (ಗ_ಗ;))_ If your smut needs were sated after all that, too bad!! There’s a little more in the next chapter. ｡( ͡◕ ω◕)｡  collars and cuffs _were_ vaguely promised after all.
> 
> -
> 
> Fun fact!! Kylo has each Darth Vader tsum tsum. The large, medium, _and_ small; the large and/or medium are typically on his bed, along with a couple tasteful and attractive star wars pillows with fanart designs that he bought from Redbubble. He always takes them off before/incase there’s a chance of bringing home a date. He tries to be gradual with his fandom interests and new relationships colliding. Bad past experiences.
> 
> Hux soon learns of them. He denies all interest, as per his norm, but internally finds the pillows very well done and the tsums adorable – especially when Kylo holds them. He may or may not own a few himself. ... He does.
> 
>  
> 
>  _Anyways_ … my tumblr is [nonsensicalsoliloquy](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com) and my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nonsensicalsoliloquy) is under the same name, in case anyone is interested, and as always any and all forms of love are very much appreciated!! <3


	3. The Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been far too kind to me with this fic, i swear (つˆ⌣ˆ)つ♡ Hopefully this final update, coming half the time earlier of the last one, will be a bit of a thank you!! I just _really_ wanted to get this chapter up before i leave for vacation!! I so hope you enjoy it!!!!! (i had to rush last edits and set up, so i hope it's alright!!)
> 
> FYI, Kylo is the type of person who's a little more talkative via text/chat. And yes, that's me saying there's a stupid amount of texting in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> This fic has a [moodboard](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/post/172920143183/gingerbread-kylux-explicit-20050-3-chp) too!!
> 
> -

**\---[|(One Week Later)|]---**

 

Hux had finished reading _+!Knight[of]Ren!+’s_ latest piece, another installment in Kylo’s OC/OC series, a little less than fifteen minutes ago. And he was livid. The simple dedication to _xGeneralSlutx_ in the beginning notes did nothing to temper his rage. … Okay, maybe a little, but _only_ a little.

All things considered, it would have made more sense for Hux to send his outraged texts to Kylo the moment he’d read... _it_. General _Hux_. The ruthless redheaded General of Kylo’s series at last had a name. Hux’s name. Hux’s _fucking_ name. However, he had continued to read, growing more incensed each time he saw those familiar three letters. So it wasn’t until after he’d finished the fic, followed by a furious jerk off session – because God dammit Kylo just _had_ to sneak in some absolutely perfect filth; which had only become even more arousing now that he knew the General and Ren were meant to be he and Kylo –, that Hux finally snatched his phone from the nightstand, snapping his laptop shut and shoving it to the other side of the bed.

Tapping on the little icon for the message app, his chat with Kylo opening immediately – having never been properly closed in the first place –, Hux initiated his tirade.

 

 

* * *

 

**A. Hux**  

> BENJAMIN ORGANA SOLO!! YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!

 

**Kylo**           

> ( . . . )

 

**A. Hux**

> Don’t you dot me!

 

**Kylo**           

> u..didn’t like the dedication?

 

**A. Hux**

> That’s not
> 
> That was actually…rather nice.

 

**Kylo**           

> <3

 

**A. Hux**

> For PROMOTION!

 

**Kylo**           

> sure

 

**A. Hux**

> Don’t change topics! You know why I’m upset with you!

 

**Kylo**           

> armitage, it’s not a big deal

 

**A. Hux**

> You fucking NAMED a character after me! In a publicly accessible piece of fiction! FANfiction! EROTIC fanfiction! Online!
> 
> And I’ve told you not to call me that.

 

**Kylo**           

> erotic? rlly? just say porn

 

**A. Hux**

> Kylo…

 

**Kylo**           

> wat, it’s just a name
> 
> armitage

 

**A. Hux**

> It’s not just a name! It’s MY name. And not a common one at that.

 

**Kylo**           

> it’s only ur last name

 

**A. Hux**

> Which is even worse! Hux is much less common than Armitage.

 

**Kylo**           

> i put a source excuse in the notes

 

**A. Hux**

> Some random old tombstone from some random old graveyard with my name on it is a much more absurd origin of inspiration than someone you actually know.

 

**Kylo**           

> hux, no 1 KNOS who u r. or who i am. i didn’t even give him a 1st name
> 
> ( . . . )
> 
> only u and i will kno
> 
> the general is armitage hux and the master of ren is kylo ren

 

**A. Hux**

> You are such a shit, Kylo. I swear to God.

 

**Kylo**           

> ( . . . )

 

**A. Hux**

> What.

 

**Kylo**           

> ( . . . )

 

**A. Hux**

> What!

 

**Kylo**           

> u like it
> 
> u like that our counterparts fuck

 

**A. Hux**

> Don’t be ridiculous.
> 
> ( . . . )
> 
> Though, really, I can’t believe you wrote that series to fulfill what were basically elaborate wet dreams.

 

**Kylo**           

> ur hot. i lived my dreams as best i cud as an angst-ridden teenage disaster

 

**A. Hux**

> Don’t quote my own words at me.

 

**Kylo**           

> then take it back

 

**A. Hux**

> There’s no point taking back a true statement.
> 
> You were definitely an angst-ridden teenage disaster. I could tell from just one look at you.

 

**Kylo**           

> and i cud tell u’d be amazing in bed

 

**A. Hux**

> You were SIXTEEN.

 

**Kylo**           

> with a vividly active imagination and access to unlimited porn

 

**A. Hux**

> I pity whoever had to wash your sheets.

 

**Kylo**           

> i was capable of doing my own laundry

 

**A. Hux**

> Capable and willing are not the same thing.

 

**Kylo**           

> i wud’v been more willing if i’d had some1 to dirty my sheets with

 

**A. Hux**

> Don’t be vulgar.
> 
> Besides which, that would have been rather illegal. I’m five years older than you.

 

**Kylo**           

> hot

 

**A. Hux**

> Don’t even.

 

**Kylo**           

> u remembr that piece of mine: Undercover, Leather Bound

 

**A. Hux**

> Ridiculous title.

 

**Kylo**           

> don’t be a snob
> 
> u remembr it. where ren and the general were sent on a covert mission, the general a wealthy dignitary and ren his high end escort. forced to share a room

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> ( . . . )

 

**Kylo**           

> don’t play dumb, gingerbread. i kno u remembr
> 
> the general surprised ren with some…items, and all that ust snapped. great trope

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> I can’t say I recall. You’ve written so much over the years.

 

**Kylo**           

> no no, tidge, i KNO u kno. u kudosed, commented, AND bookmarked. u rarely bookmark

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> Okay, fine, yes, I remember.
> 
> What of it?

 

**Kylo**           

> i was 2 wks shy of my 18th bday wen i wrote that

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> I don’t even want to know what nasty porn you watched to write all these things before you finally got laid.

 

**Kylo**           

> fyi, i got laid wen i was 18. stop avoiding the subject
> 
> u luvd that piece
> 
> i wonder y

 

**A. Hux**

> We are not psychoanalyzing my explicit reading choices.

 

**Kylo**           

> wat was it. the cuffs? the leash on ren? the collar?

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )

 

**Kylo**           

> u luv riding me. i bet u liked how the general controlled ren so easily with just his hot, tight ass around ren’s dick
> 
> u’r all about cock and control. i knew u wud be. u’d drive me mad with a slow pace. that leash in ur hand, tugging it sharply if i try to thrust wen i’m not allowed

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )

 

**Kylo**           

> ( . . . )
> 
> armitage

 

**A. Hux**

> We are not sexting, Kylo.

 

**Kylo**           

> come over

 

**A. Hux**

> You know I can’t. I have an early meeting, and it’s nearly a quarter to eleven. I shouldn’t even be talking with you now.
> 
> I was only texting you to express my outrage with your blatant disregard for my privacy.

 

**Kylo**           

> give me sumthing then

 

**A. Hux**

> Kylo

 

**Kylo**           

> pls, tidge, bby, just sumthing, anything

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> ( . . . )
> 
> Fine. Just a moment.

 

**Kylo**           

> thx babe <3

 

* * *

 

 

Hux rolled his eyes, at Kylo’s text as much as at himself for giving in to this nonsense. And then especially because rather than switch to the camera of his phone to snap a couple pics, he instead prepared to press the record button, intent – for some dumb reason he wasn’t keen on examining right now – to make a small video. Perhaps with the hope of furthering the other man’s frustration, as if that were in any way a clever or level choice of revenge for having annoyed Hux with his childish antics.

He flipped the screen to selfie mode, allowing him to see his work, then settled the camera down over his covered dick, the briefs a soft pale blue color that worked well against his fair skin and ginger hair. His thumb tapped the little red square and the recording began.

Moving slow, just teasing, Hux brushed his hand along his mostly soft cock, letting out a small, quiet moan as he lightly stroked it through the fabric. His finger traced the length, continuing up past the waistband to graze through the small trail of ginger hair that led beneath, the camera following as he went. Then, just as slow, just as playful, Hux ran his fingers feather-light up his torso, pushing his slightly rumpled undershirt up and up, further exposing the smooth plane of his belly, the subtle bumps of his ribs, the edge of a pink nipple. But, rather than stay there and tease the nub, Hux shifted to sliding the flat of his palm over his collarbone, splaying at the base of his neck and caressing toward his tipped back jaw.

As the camera came to pass over his face his fingers were pushing against his jawline, stroking up, grazing the sharp curve of his cheekbone to finally slip into his hair. All the while Hux had drawn his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth and whimpering softly, his eyes falling half-lidded. The red-gold of his translucent lashes stood out in stunning contrast to his lightly freckled porcelain skin, the low lighting of his bedroom softening his every angle.

Hux parted his lips, panting very lightly, fingers lacing in his hair, mussing the loose strands further. As his other hand slipped beneath the rucked up undershirt to tease his budding nipple, Hux whispered as he stared into the camera, seemingly into Kylo’s eyes.

"Kylo," he sighed, a breathy, begging quality to it, "fuck me, _please_."

After letting out a quick gasp as he tweaked his nipple, his head tipped back and a long, soft moan following, Hux then tapped his finger on the button and the recording stopped.

Bringing the phone screen up to his face to check, Hux found himself feeling a bit odd looking at the still image of the stopped video. His eyes shut, lower lip bit again, head tipped back along the pillow he rested against, a subtle yet clear expression of want, of pleasure, softly present on his recorded face.

It was..strange to see, true, but not unattractive at least. Hux tilted his head, studying it momentarily. Well, either way, a horny Kylo probably wouldn’t notice a weird or typically ugly O face if he saw one. Too caught up in the moment and too eager to get off. 

Choosing to ignore any more thought on the matter of his tiny, not quite sexting video – or why the fuck he gave in and made the thing in the first place –, Hux attached the recording then typed in a brief message before hitting send.

 

 

* * *

 

**A. Hux**

> Here.
> 
> **Video Sent!**

 

**Kylo**           

> ( . . . )
> 
> fuck
> 
> a video!?
> 
> tidge, u’r amazing

 

**A. Hux**

> Yes, yes. Now I really have to go.

 

**Kylo**           

> thx bby xxx

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> You’re welcome.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux turned off the screen and replaced the phone facedown on the sidetable by the bed then reached over to switch off the small lamp. Only the soft glow of moonlight was left to illuminate the room, filtering in from his window, merely the inner set of translucent curtains covering the glass rather than being joined with the thicker black ones.

Settling down, pulling the thick duvet and under sheet up as he relaxed onto his side, Hux stared into the darkness, focusing on nothing in particular as he let his eyes drift closed. 

However, sleep didn’t come. He felt the weight of it, in his limbs and lining his eyes, but there was a sort of bright, buzzing energy in his head that wouldn’t fully go away. Zeroed in on something that kept him from completely shutting down.

He tried to fight the sensation, likely several minutes passing in his attempt, but to no avail.

Hux had just about gotten fed up enough to go take something when his phone chimed softly, vibrating against the solid wood of his nightstand. He hesitated for a moment but soon gave in and picked it up, flicking the screen on to see the message. Kylo, of course.

 

 

* * *

 

**Kylo**           

> so good <3
> 
> nite gingerbread

 

* * *

 

 

Hux paused again, deciding on whether to answer the man or not, especially considering he’d told him he couldn’t ‘play’ because he’d needed to get to bed. Which he did. And he _had_. He just couldn’t actually sleep…

With a resigned sigh, Hux maneuvered his other arm free and shifted enough so he could more easily type out a response.

 

 

* * *

 

**A. Hux**

> Goodnight, Kylo.

 

* * *

 

 

Closing the app, and thus any temptation that might follow, Hux then set his phone back on the stand after a cursory check of his alarm.

Relaxing into his sheets once again, his eyes falling shut and body sinking down, it took less than three minutes for sleep to take him.

 

  **\--[** | **X** | **]--**

 

Hux’s morning meeting had run longer than anticipated, subsequently pushing back his day. It was already two and he’d yet to fully complete the work he’d set aside to be finished by a little less than a quarter passed lunch. Ordinarily he’d only be vexed on a smaller scale; Hux liked his timetables and he liked when everything fell into place just as he’d arranged, or decently so at least. Whenever he fell from that expectation it was frustrating, a bit stressful, but that was mostly on his overachieving nature rather than out of necessity. He could theoretically complete any leftover work the following day, but that was hardly Hux’s style. Rather, he’d simply work later into the evening so that he could finish it all and be ready for another day’s load without the weight of said leftovers to hinder his schedule. 

However, unlike most days, Hux had plans.

Normally Hux would just call to cancel – unless he absolutely could not back out for whatever reason – and in this case it would make perfect and easy sense to do so. It was just a… Not _date_. No. Hux wasn’t dating Kylo, they were simply..maintaining a casual relationship. It was a bit outside Hux’s norm for the last few years, but it _wasn’t_ dating. Kylo was _not_ his _boyfriend_. He was just annoyingly interesting for some reason Hux hadn’t yet been able to figure out, and that’s all. Well, that, plus the sex was pretty great.

And it was the promise of sex that stayed Hux’s hand from texting the man to cancel. So far every time he and Kylo had met up they fell right into each other—if it started or ended in quiet conversation, comfortable silences, and/or a bit of cuddling, well..that was entirely irrelevant. After today Hux believed he’d sorely need some relief, not to mention the deep, pleasantly dreamless sleep that followed.

He’d already skipped lunch in order to get through his backed up workload, which had helped. If he kept up his current pace he should only be over time by twenty-five minutes at best. 

The shudder of Hux’s phone vibrating within the confines of his desk drawer nearly made him jump out of his skin, the notification chime fairly muffled but still emitting a small sound. After a moment to relax his heart, Hux tugged open his drawer with a wave of mild annoyance, an uncertain but wary feeling following in his gut. He seldom received texts at this time of day, and on the rare occasion he did the list of possible senders were very few. And of those, the most likely by a wide margin was—

Hux swiped the screen and saw the familiar name in his notifications – _Kylo_. He didn’t bother fighting back the groan that escaped him, rolling his eyes as well while he tapped on the message icon, their chat coming up automatically as it often did.

 

 

* * *

 

**Kylo**           

> hey gingerbread, guess where i am

 

**A. Hux**

> Kylo, why on earth are you texting me now? I am working. And shouldn’t you be as well?

 

**Kylo**           

> i’m on break
> 
> now guess

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )

 

**Kylo**           

> come on

 

**A. Hux**

> I have no idea how you expect me to guess something that vague.
> 
> If you’re so eager, why don’t you just tell me.

 

**Kylo**           

> no fun

 

**A. Hux**

> Was texting me to play a ludicrous guessing game and then insulting me when I wouldn’t agree to it all you wanted to do? Because you’ve succeeded.

 

**Kylo**            

> ( . . . )
> 
> ( . . . )

 

**A. Hux**

> Oh my God, Kylo, what is it? I’m BUSY.

 

**Kylo**           

> ( . . . )
> 
> i’m in the mall

 

**A. Hux**

> I would hope so. You work there.

 

**Kylo**           

> last nite gave me an idea

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> Kylo. What are you doing.

 

**Kylo**           

> ( . . . )
> 
> ( . . . )
> 
> **Picture sent!**
> 
> **Picture sent!**

 

* * *

 

 

Hux just stared at his phone.

And stared. And stared.

The background wasn’t easy to parse from the photo, the lighting was on the dimmer side and it appeared to have been taken more in a corner and farther from some of whatever merchandise was sold in whatever shop it was Kylo had found himself loitering in. But, while a cursory glance of the photo’s background didn’t yield too much, the item held in Kylo’s large hand was rather telling as to where in fact he might be.

Gripped slightly by Kylo’s long fingers, keeping as much of the item in view as possible, was a decently thick leather collar with a silver link at the center. It was obviously impossible to be sure, but Hux would not be surprised to learn it was a good, if not perfect size to fit Kylo’s neck. The idea of which was _totally_ _not_ arousing. Really. It wasn’t. The thought of Kylo in a collar, in nothing _but_ a collar, did _not_ make Hux’s cock twitch with interest nor his cheeks flush red and warm.

Hux scrolled a little past the first picture to better see the second, which appeared to be of the same item. In fact, the photo itself was almost unchanged except the collar had been turned a little to the right – his right – to show what Hux hadn’t noticed before. A bit off to the side, stitched in crimson thread, was the word ‘Yours,’ the embroidery done in a fine cursive font.

Again Hux was left staring for a moment. But, thankfully, his brain kicked in once the initial shock had passed and his dick had stopped not twitching in interest he certainly did not have.

 

 

* * *

 

**A. Hux**  

> Kylo, what the fuck?!
> 
> Where on earth are you???
> 
> You did not actually buy that. Kylo, that’s ridiculous.

 

**Kylo**           

> i got 1 for u 2
> 
> **Picture sent!**

 

* * *

 

 

True to his word, the next picture showed a similar image. Kylo’s big hand holding a ring of leather, a silver link attached to the center of its front; however, this one was smaller and thinner. And, unlike the red stitched ‘Yours,’ this collar had pink embroidery, the cursive weaving out the word ‘Mine.’ While the colors differed, it was clear the two collars could be considered a pair, probably versions of couples sets that could be mixed and matched, and also very likely a male and female set as well. 

As much as Hux knew he should be maintaining his aghast stance on all this, he found himself more irritated over the fact his collar was smaller and thinner and _pink_.

 

 

* * *

 

**A. Hux**

> Why is “my” collar embroidered with pink? And better yet, why is it smaller and thinner?
> 
> It’s clearly a female collar, which I am not, as you very well know.

 

**Kylo**           

> ur smaller and thinner
> 
> and u like pink

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> ( . . . )

 

**Kylo**           

> u like pink, gingerbread

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> I do not like pink!
> 
> What on earth would ever give you that impression!?

 

**Kylo**           

> bcause u do

 

**A. Hux**

> You could not possibly know that.
> 
> We’ve only known each other for little over a week!

 

**Kylo**           

> more than enough

 

**A. Hux**

> That is absolutely ridiculous.
> 
> YOU’RE ridiculous.

 

**Kylo**           

> u’r putting a lot of effort into denial for some1 who doesn’t like pink
> 
> or collars

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> I’m making a point.

 

**Kylo**           

> sure

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> ( . . . )
> 
> ( . . . )

 

**Kylo**           

> yeees?

 

**A. Hux**

> Shut up.
> 
> Are you quite done badgering me with your perversions now?
> 
> I have WORK to do.

 

**Kylo**           

> i’m just giving u a heads up

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> About what..?

 

**Kylo**           

> 2nite’s activities

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> Kylo
> 
> We are not roleplaying your stupid fanfiction.

 

**Kylo**           

> rude
> 
> but no, we’re not
> 
> doesn’t mean we can’t be inspired

 

**A. Hux**

> I am not having sex with you while wearing a fucking dog collar.

 

**Kylo**           

> it’s not a dog collar
> 
> it’s a human collar
> 
> for kinky sex

 

**A. Hux**

> Wearing collars for the mere sake of it hardly qualifies as “kinky” sex.

 

**Kylo**           

> close enough

 

**A. Hux**

> Close enough or not, I am not wearing a collar to fuck.

 

**Kylo**           

> i got some cuffs 2

 

**A. Hux**

> What!?
> 
> Kylo, no fucking handcuffs!

 

**Kylo**           

> yes

 

**A. Hux**

> No!

 

**Kylo**           

> u’ll luv it, bby

 

**A. Hux**

> Don’t presume to know what I will or won’t like.

 

**Kylo**           

> u’ll luv it

 

**A. Hux**

> Well I have no intention of participating in this nonsense, so that argument is null regardless.

 

**Kylo**           

> u will

 

**A. Hux**  

> Grr! Kylo!

 

**Kylo**           

> gingerbread is feisty

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> I swear to God, Kylo. I swear to fucking God.

 

**Kylo**           

> swear later
> 
> 2 me

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> Kylo, why are you being so cocksure about all this?

 

**Kylo**           

> bcause i’m sure u like my cock

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> ( . . . )

 

**Kylo**           

> u said it
> 
> it’s ur fault u didn’t 4see that

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> You’re terrible.
> 
> How the ever-living God damn fuck did this happen to me?

 

**Kylo**           

> <3
> 
> see u at 6?

 

**A. Hux**

> ( . . . )
> 
> ( . . . )
> 
> Actually, your insufferable ridiculousness and depravity lost me time to work, so I’ll have to push back our meeting from 6 to 7.

 

**Kylo**           

> ‘meeting’
> 
> ur cute
> 
> see u then, gingerbread

 

**A. Hux**

> Don’t call me that!

 

**Kylo**           

> ok armitage
> 
> xxx

 

* * *

 

 

Hux gripped his phone tight in a moment of sheer frustration, shutting his eyes while he took a long, deep breath, working to calm himself and not give in to the temptation to scream every expletive he could think of. Firstly, he really wanted to just all out slap the man for his infuriating attitude, and second, Hux wanted to kiss him until he passed out. Then slap him again. Because now Hux absolutely, one hundred percent did _not_ have a painfully hard and unwanted boner on top of the pile of work still to do.

With a heavy sigh, his ire gradually settling into a low, manageable simmer, Hux dropped his phone back into the desk drawer, shutting it a little more harshly than necessary and hoped to God no more texts came. And if they did Hux was going to ignore them, and suffer whatever consequences might come should it not be from Kylo.

That man was going to drive him mad.

 

**\--[** | **X** | **]--**

 

The dim lighting of Kylo’s bedroom glinted off the soft black leather around his neck, the silver link trembling just slightly as Kylo clearly struggled to restrain himself from thrusting.

Hux clenched his ass tight as he slowly drew up Kylo’s cock, twisting his hips at the head before pressing down – not fast, but not quite as slow –, then grinding against the man when he seated himself again.

His hand was splayed over Kylo’s chest, keeping him down, the both of them knowing full well – and from experience – Hux wasn’t much of a match if Kylo chose to move. The idea of his easy control over the thick, broad-shouldered man as well as the simple reality that he could just flip and pin Hux down like he were nothing sent a shock of pleasure up Hux’s spine. His hips rocked forward as he bit his bottom lip, looking down with a heady, half-lidded gaze at the man beneath him. Kylo’s eyes kept fluttering, his parted lips letting soft, heavy pants past them. His speckled cheeks were flushed, the heat bleeding down to his impressive chest, burning under Hux’s palm. 

Despite being on his back, Kylo kept his head up most of the time, his eyes always shifting along Hux’s body, from Hux’s blown-black stare down to his leaking cock bobbing between them, Kylo’s own disappearing over and over into Hux’s body just behind it. His large hands were practically glued to Hux’s waist since he’d allowed the man to touch, though the cuffs remained, the cool brush of the chain periodically coming in contact with Hux’s straining erection.

They were both close. Even after having kept Kylo at bay so long, Hux knew he couldn’t stop himself from tumbling over the edge for much longer.

"Fuck..Tidge," Kylo whispered softly, wholly affected, his burning gaze locking with Hux’s. "Please."

Hux bit his lip harder, holding back a whine that threatened to spill at Kylo’s plea. The dreaded nickname Kylo continued to foist on him hardly even registered, and Hux didn’t bother to care either way.

Kylo’s hands gripped Hux tighter, fingers digging in, sure to leave bruises to match the ones still fading from two days prior. Not breaking eye contact, Hux rolled his hips in a slow circle, twisting halfway up the thick shaft before dropping back down, rocking forward and up, riding him just a few times. Up down up down, grinding hard in Kylo’s lap as he felt the man’s hips twitch with an aborted thrust, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Baby," Kylo practically choked out, breathy and strangled. "Baby, _please_." 

Running his palm up Kylo’s slick chest, Hux’s fingers reached the collar, one slipping through the link, curling around the cool metal and lightly tugging, bringing Kylo’s head up just a bit as he leaned forward to meet him.

"Will you do what I say?"

"Yes," Kylo exhaled, their eyes fixed.

Hux pressed his thumb against Kylo’s chin, forcing his dusky, full lips to part.

"Fuck me, Kylo," Hux brushed their lips, "make me see stars."

Kylo was already nodding. "Yes, yes – _fuck_ , Hux..Armitage… _Yes_ ," he sighed in ardent relief, his hips jerking up intermittently as the words fell. 

Leaning back, Hux slowly pushed Kylo down again then reached over toward the sidetable, doing his best not to fully unseat himself from Kylo’s cock. Though the man’s firm, almost unyielding grip on his hips helped with that. He grabbed the key for the cuffs resting on the edge and eased his way back, dropping his ass down until he had Kylo as deep in him as possible.

Clearly eager, Kylo had his wrists presented for Hux the moment he was in place. Hux smirked, taking one of the cuffs and inserting the stubby key, twisting it with a quick jerk that unlatched the left one, freeing the limb and allowing his fingers to run lightly over the skin there, a faint ring of red now visible.

Hux barely had a chance to touch Kylo’s other wrist, let alone free it, when the man was surging upward, forcing a startled gasp out of Hux. The cuffs still attached to Kylo’s confined wrist thumped on the bed where his hand then dug harshly into the sheets, his other arm moving just as quickly to wrap around Hux’s waist and press their sweat-slick bodies close together.

"Wh—" but Hux’s question was cut off by another sharp intake of breath. The new shift in position had changed the angle of Kylo’s cock inside him, causing his thighs to clamp at Kylo’s hips, his own jerking forward just a bit.

Almost immediately Kylo started rocking them into each other, the rhythm soon gaining enough momentum for every thrust to draw out and hit deep. The bed shook with the pace, their proximity rubbing Hux’s cock along Kylo’s tensing abs. The wet friction sent another shock through his body as every other rolling thrust brushed or struck his prostate.

Their faces were so close, every breath tangled, their eyes half-lidded, Kylo’s seeming to almost perpetually stare at Hux while Hux couldn’t keep the intensity long enough, having to shut them every so often. He managed to maneuver one of his hands trapped between their bodies free, winding it up to bury his fingers in Kylo’s hair, almost pressing their foreheads together. His other hand gripped at the silver link of Kylo’s collar, curling tight like he had before, tugging that little bit more until it felt like they were melded into each other.

"Kylo.." Hux moaned lightly, tipping his chin forward as if to steal a kiss but not completing the action. "Kylo."

The other man’s eyes fluttered a bit at the sound of his name, then again fixed firmly with Hux’s after, the lashes looking so thick, bordering eyes so blown they might as well never have been brown. Hux scraped his nails down Kylo’s scalp, his thumb coming to stroke and rest against the arch of the man’s flushed cheek. Kylo’s thrusts sped up, his eyes shifting side to side as if studying Hux’s, a gasp in his breath as his hips stuttered a few hard beats, the tight hold he kept around Hux, digging into the taper of his waist, growing stronger.

Hux sucked in a sharp breath, "huh! Hah-ah, fuck." His focus, the set stare of his eyes both wavered a little, working through the abrupt spark, the build of pressure, yet still Hux asked, "w-what are you, Kylo?" He tugged the link, jerking the collar and Kylo with it.

"Yours," he exhaled without missing a beat, echoing the crimson stitched word marking the leather.

"Yes…good boy." Hux ran his thumb along Kylo’s cheek again, and again, his fingers sliding and twisting in the sweaty waves of black hair. 

Kylo picked up his pace again, his breathing with it. "And you," Kylo panted, his eyes shutting as he grunted with his quickened thrusts, the telltale twitch of his cock in Hux’s ass signaling he was near his end. Opening his eyes again, Kylo jolted forward and crashed his lips against Hux’s. The kiss was hard and quick and messy. Pulling back, those eyes bright and dark all at once, Kylo again echoed a word, the one stitched in pink on Hux’s collar, whispering with a voice both heavy and low.

"You’re mine."

Hux didn’t even think to protest, _couldn’t_ think to protest. He was so damn close, so close, so..so—!

Jerking Kylo sharply forward by the collar, his fingers in the man’s hair twisted and tight, he forced their lips together again, pressed almost bruisingly for only a moment before he gasped.

"Ah! Haaah! _Aaaah_!!" The wet heat of his release was quickly smearing between them as Hux rocked and rode Kylo’s swift, deep thrusts, the too much not enough friction of Kylo’s tensing abs was pushing his high up and up. 

Every second now Kylo’s hips were snapping harder and harder against Hux’s ass, chasing his own orgasm, the resounding slap of skin on skin registering as little to them as the harsh, rhythmic rocking of the bed. Hux could only focus on the spots in his vision, how he couldn’t really feel his trembling legs, and pleasure continued to course through his body like a vibrating spark. 

"Oh – oh – ah ah – ahh _ffffuck! Oh!"_ Hux tried to claw himself closer, teetering between riding the aftershocks and the oversensitivity that followed. 

Kylo was grunting louder, seemingly in response to Hux’s moans, then panting sharp, quick breaths, his eyes going to lock with Hux’s.

With a grunt and another deep thrust, Kylo gasped, a soft " _fuck"_ falling from his parted lips after. His thrusts had slowed considerably but kept going, each one deep, swift to thrust in and slow to draw out. Little rapid gasps and a grunt or two coming with each. Neither of them broke their locked gazes; Hux couldn’t find it in him to severe the link this time.

Once they had both come to a stop, the occasional twitch of Kylo’s cock still buried deep and making Hux’s skin tingle, his fingers flexing with it, Kylo’s hold seemed to relax a bit from the tight vise he’d kept. Though while his grip on Hux had eased up slightly, he himself was actually trembling a little, his glistening chest continuing to rise and fall with deep breaths.

Hux searched the man’s eyes, the depths so vast he couldn’t read them. Instead he curled his index finger still holding the silver link of the collar and pulled just a tad, barely enough to move the man.

"Good boy." His voice was quiet, hardly above a whisper.

Kylo swallowed, nodding, his doe eyes big, open, just shy of that now familiar deer-in-the-headlights look, but this one felt deeper, more real, more awed. The man moved forward and touched their lips together, once, twice, the third pressing more than a kiss.

" _Armitage_."

Hux placed both his hands on either side of Kylo’s head and eased him back just a little. There was something far too sentimental in that gaze – a question, an answer, an inevitable –, the brown coming back warm and earnest. Every day over the last week, since nearly the very moment they’d met and tumbled into one another, Hux had been reminding himself he didn’t do relationships anymore, and Kylo simply continued to disagree, not pushing but not leaving, just there. In Hux’s space, in his head, on his skin. Hux was fascinated and infuriated and not once did he truly put a stop to any of it. Searching the man’s eyes once more, Hux came to a decision.

"Yes," he nodded. "Yes."

A flicker of thought brightened Kylo’s eyes, his back straightening and grip growing tighter once again. Kylo understood; already a man of few words and deep looks, like he could read the mind of the person he pinned with his intense stare. Yes, he understood.

Yours. Mine.

…

Fuck.

Hux had a boyfriend.

 

 

**\---[** | **(X)** | **]---**

**\---[** | **(Two Months Later)** | **]---**

 

 

In a rare gesture Hux could only attribute to his boss’s recent engagement having slightly elevated his typically stern mood, Hux’s department had been released from work early. Only an hour, really, but it was quite the treat for most nonetheless. Hux usually wouldn’t bother leaving then, often working late most days in fact, but he and Kylo had plans this evening and he’d promised to pick the man up from work as well; otherwise Kylo took the bus. Hux didn’t particularly care for that fact—public transportation was not something he was fond of himself, but Kylo didn’t seem to mind much. However, the man unfortunately couldn’t afford a car, instead carefully saving his money in order to enroll in the large and very modern looking liberal arts college nearby. Every day Hux had passed the building and never put much thought into it, but now that he knew it had significance to Kylo, he’d allowed himself to appreciate its architecture. Which was indeed rather pleasant and impressive.

Hux arrived at the mall with plenty of time to spare; he figured he’d end up waiting at the Starbucks anyway, the pair of them often lingering for a small time at the half-shop on the days Hux visited for lunch or came to pick him up at the end of the day. Anticipating this, Hux brought his laptop with him, slinging the strap of the laptop case over his head to settle in relative comfort across his chest – though only after removing his suit jacket, of course, to save it from being rumpled. He had a chapter due in a week for his current long fic, and he needed to begin outlining the promised sequel to his latest _xGeneralSlutx_ piece. The promise having been, of course, to Kylo – _+!Knight[of]Ren!+_. The fucking menace.

The walk was brisk, the path already ingrained enough to be thoughtless, and it wasn’t long after Hux entered the now very familiar store when someone swept him up into a near theatrical hug, tight and warm, holding him just off the ground and almost bordering on ridiculous. 

"Tidge." Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux’s quickly warming skin. "You’re early." His neck tingled with the vibrations of the muffled words, the nickname Hux had long given in to no matter the front of his occasional half-hearted protests. Before he could answer, the man went on to twirl Hux around in the middle of the fucking store. Twirling. In the damn _store_.

"Put me down, you oaf," Hux chided finally, though his arms still stayed looped around the man’s neck, his fingers only gently tugging Kylo’s hair to solidify his light rebuke.

Kylo soon stopped the spinning but did not let up on their embrace. His arms remained resolutely wrapped around Hux, his feet off the floor, the man’s thick arms and firm body pressed against his own, and Kylo showed no sign of letting go.

"I missed you," Kylo said with a smile, that damned fond, little smile and the absurdly expressive gaze that seemed to pierce his mind and touch his thoughts.

Refusing to allow himself to give in, Hux rolled his eyes, a much too common reaction from him in response to Kylo’s antics. And yet, he still couldn’t seem to bring himself to tell the man to stop, not now or any time so far – or at least not with much true force. Honestly, what on earth had this peculiar man done to him?

"You saw me this morning."

"Too long," Kylo murmured almost immediately in response as he went to press their lips together at last.

Hux allowed the kiss. Perhaps, maybe, sort of missing the man as well, then probably lingering longer than necessary simply due to the man’s frustrating hold on him. No other reason, obviously.

"Down, Kylo," he ordered after finally parting.

It took a moment, the two of them breathing each other in, but the man eventually complied, going on to right Hux’s shirt and waistcoat for him while Hux made sure his laptop bag was secure.

"I still have twenty minutes of my shift left."

"I know." Hux nodded, brushing off a speck of escaped black thread from Kylo’s shirt that had gotten stuck on the rich eggplant fabric of his waistcoat. Glancing up, he added, "I’ll wait for you at the Starbucks, alright?"

Kylo grinned, a flicker of something teasing in his far too warm doe eyes. "Get me a cookie."

Unable to stop himself, Hux huffed with a hint of endlessly familiar exasperation, the intensity of which had long diluted despite only such a short period of time having passed since they’d met – or reunited, he supposed. Absently tucking a wavy strand of Kylo’s hair behind his endearingly large ear, Hux sighed, "fine," as if terribly put out with the request, before moving to turn away.

He’d barely taken a step when Kylo’s hand clamped around his wrist and tugged him back, bringing their lips together to kiss him once again – deep, bordering on passionate, and much too long this time.

"Gingerbread," he breathed into the kiss, the curl of the other man’s lips noticeable.

Hux scoffed, lightly smacking Kylo’s stupidly solid bicep in retaliation. "Just have chocolate chip like everybody else." However, in spite of the comment and gesture, his traitorous mouth was smirking.

"Never." Kylo nudged their noses together, the tips of his fingers slipping beneath the cuffs of Hux's shirtsleeves. "Only gingerbread."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Sentimental idiot."

 

**\---[** | **(X)** | **]---**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand.. **BAM** that's the end!! (◕ヮ◕) I really hope you have all enjoyed this 'little' fic of mine! I'd never intended for it to be quite what it became, but i'm so glad it did because everyone has been absolutely lovely in receiving it ♡(ꈍ ˇ ꈍ)♡
> 
> If it wasn't obvious throughout the fic, Hux doth protest too much, but in spite of that, he really is frustratingly charmed by Kylo, smitten in his own way, and Kylo is just so over the moon happy.
> 
> Also, yes, they totally end up roleplaying in bed, doing some fic collaborations, and even going to a few conventions in cosplay that Hux makes certain is immaculate because he won't wear anything that looks like cheap costumes from a bargain bin. Yes, Hux is still an elitist asshole. Kylo loves him both because of that and regardless.
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyways_ … my tumblr is [nonsensicalsoliloquy](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/), in case anyone is interested, and as always any and all forms of love are very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
